Aftermath
by Cloudyskiesahead
Summary: It was evident that Dean Winchester had seen many haunting things in his life, blood thirsty demons, gray skinned shtrigas and violent poltergeists, Dean had truly almost seen it all. But nothing, nothing haunted him as much as the image of his dead, five-month-old daughter limp in the arms of Hazel.
1. o n e

**Trigger warning- This contains subjects that could really trigger some people.**

* * *

 **1X01 The Woman in White**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

 _10 months ago._

As Mia's large, emerald eyes blinked up at her, Hazel smiled, leaning over the cot to press a tender kiss against the 5-month-old baby's head. While Hazel looked after the small infant, John and Dean were out hunting. A demon had been murdering the residents in an elderly care home in California, and the two Winchesters were planning on exorcizing the black-eyed bitch that night. Just like every night, Hazel was staying in the motel room with Mia while the father and son duo hunted. It had been like that for almost a year now, Hazel and Mia would stay in the motel, John and Dean would hunt, it was like a routine. Despite the fact John had been willing for Dean to leave the hunting business so Hazel and Dean were able to raise Mia in a family home, Hazel had immediately protested. Hunting was their lifestyle. People needed them. So after a rather heated debate with John, he had finally agreed to let Hazel, Mia and Dean stay on the road with him.

Honestly, Hazel couldn't remember the last time she had been on a hunt. As soon as she was five months pregnant, Dean and John had forced her to pack up hunting and stay in the motel. And although she was weirdly missed hunting, she loved the constant bonding time with her little girl.

Shaking her head, Hazel smiled down at the beautiful baby. "Your daddy and grandpa are going to home soon. Yes. Yes they are!" Hazel cooed, her smile widening as Mia's lips curved into a smile, a cooing noise come from them.

Leaning down, Hazel couldn't resist pressing another kiss to her daughter's head. "My beautiful baby girl."

Not that she was biased or anything, but Hazel had always thought Mia was a beautiful baby. Of course, most mothers said that about their children, but Hazel's little girl was the perfect mix of her parents. Mia mostly looked like her mother with dark lashes, olive skin and a head of dark brown hair that was beginning to curl at the ends. Although Mia looked mostly like Hazel, it was evident by her green eyes that she was Dean's. Mia also had Dean's shapely lips, which she would curl into a pout when she was just about to cry. But Hazel's favorite features of Mia's were her dimples.

Giggling, Mia shoved a chubby hand into her mouth as Hazel grinned. Shaking her head, Hazel poked Mia's little nose. "Don't chew that!-" Hazel paused, making a playful, disgusted face. "Eugh!"

Letting her hand go, Mia giggled, entertained by her mother who was looking down at her. Shaking her head, Hazel began to rock the cot, hoping it would lull Mia to sleep. After five minutes of rocking the cot and receiving nothing but Mia cooing up at her, Hazel sighed and pulled the baby into her arms.

"Who's being a stubborn little princess tonight, huh?" Hazel cooed, bouncing on the spot as Mia leaned her head against Hazel's shoulder.

Placing her hand on Mia's back, Hazel smiled. "I know what will help.-" Hazel paused, moving Mia around so she was being cradled in the classic rocking position.

"Your granny used to sing this to your daddy and your Uncle Sammy." Hazel frowned at her mention of Sam.

As much as she had wanted to tell Sam about Mia, Dean had pointed out that Sammy had a normal 'apple-pie' life. Dean, as much as he tried to hide it, missed his baby brother dearly. Whenever Hazel had tried to convince him to visit Sam with Mia, the older brother would protest, claiming Sam wanted a normal life. They were hunters, Mia was the daughter of two hunters, and according to Dean, this would upset his normal life. And anyways, it wasn't like Sam picked up his phone. Perhaps if he did return their calls, Dean would happily bring Mia to see her uncle. Sam hadn't had contact with Dean, Hazel or John since he left for college. Hazel had tried to call him, but every time she did, he never answered. Not that she blamed him, Sammy had always wanted a normal life. He didn't want to be in the hunter family business. Hazel was hardly passionate about her job, but she had done it. As without hunters, the earth would have been full with some pretty awful creatures and millions would have been killed.

Blinking her big green eyes, Mia waited impatiently for Hazel to go on. Hazel giggled at this. " _Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more_." Hazel sung slowly, her voice cracking.

Granted, she wasn't the best of singers, but Mia didn't seem to mind as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of Hazel's voice and the rocking motion. So as Mia relaxed in her arms, Hazel continued. " _Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_."

Slowly, the baby was lulled to sleep with the combination of being close to her mother, hearing her mother and the soft rocking motion. " _Though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man, though my mind could think, I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say; Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more_ "

Pausing, Hazel smiled when Mia began to slowly drift to sleep. Placing her back in the cot, Hazel snorted when Mia immediately swung her legs through the bars of the cot.

Placing the baby's chubby legs back in the cot, Hazel pressed a kiss to her head before making her way to hers and Dean's bed.

Mia had been pretty restless all day. Clearly someone missed their daddy. Hazel frowned at the thought of Dean. She hoped he was okay… Dean and John had been out all day; John had claimed they were doing a simple exorcism. But it couldn't have been that simple, if they had been doing it all day!

Glancing at her mobile, Hazel debated on if she should call them or not. Shaking her head, Hazel turned away from the mobile. She didn't want to be a clingy girlfriend, but if they weren't back at the motel in twenty minutes, she'd call.

Hazel was snapped out of her thoughts by a thud from the bathroom. Automatically, Hazel pulled the gun from underneath her pillow as the thud got louder. Glancing at Mia, who was fast asleep, Hazel debated on leaving her daughter alone. But then again, if there was a threat, she needed to check…

Hesitantly, Hazel made her way towards the bathroom, her gun held high and her finger on the trigger. Kicking the half-open door, Hazel was relieved to find nothing in sight. Stepping into the bathroom, her gun still high, Hazel checked behind the door and the shower curtain and was reassured to find nothing was in the bathroom. She had probably been imagining it.

Tucking the gun in her belt, Hazel stifled a laugh, shaking her head. It seemed that constantly being in a motel room had made her insane.

However, her relief was short-lived when she heard her daughters shrill crying. It wasn't Mia's hungry cry or her tired cry, it was almost as if she was… In pain?

Hazel's natural mother instincts cut in as she sprinted into the room. Adrenaline pumped through Hazel's veins while her breath was hitched in her throat. Everything seemed to slow down as Hazel screamed. A black-eyed man was standing over Mia, a bleeding Mia. A deep wound in her chest, right next to her heart

Pushing past the possessed man, all Hazel could do was sob as she pulled her bleeding daughter into her arms. "No! No! No..." Hazel sobbed, not bothered about the man above her, who was chuckling.

"Humans." The demon snorted, pulling a spare knife out of his meat-suits pocket.

Hazel let out a heartfelt scream as her daughter went limp in her arms. Burying her face into her daughter's body, Hazel couldn't do anything but cry.

As the demon shook his head, the door burst open, revealing John and Dean Winchester. The two were met by the sight of Hazel screaming, clutching a pale and bloodied child. Dean froze at the sight of his screaming girlfriend, clutching Mia as if she was her lifeline. Blood was covering Mia and Hazel.

John quickly finished the exorcism, his eyes flashing with hate and words dripping with venom. As soon as the demon was gone, Dean pulled Hazel into his arms, who was refusing to let go off Mia. Tears shamelessly ran down John's cheeks as he watched his son burst into sobs. "Help her, please, Dean. Do something." Hazel pleaded, tugging at his shirt as tears freely streamed down her cheeks.

Dean didn't care if he looked weak anymore. He had a right to cry. His daughter. His five-month old daughter was dead. She had only been a baby and yet the demon had killed her… If he had exorcized the demon beforehand, this wouldn't have happened. He had let his guard down with the demon and now his daughter was dead.

"No! No! No! She's dead." Hazel sobbed, her hands stroked her daughter's cheek. It was all her fault. She should never have left Mia alone. Mia's death was on her shoulders.

John didn't know what to do, slowly he made his way towards the couple and placed a comforting hand on each of their shoulders, all while staring down at the glassy, wide eyes of Mia Winchester.

 **…**

It was evident that Dean Winchester had seen many haunting things in his life, blood thirsty demons, gray skinned shtrigas and violent poltergeists, Dean had truly almost seen it all. But nothing, _nothing_ haunted him as much as the image of his dead, five-month-old daughter limp in the arms of Hazel. It was too painful to think about, luckily he was cut out of his thoughts by the sound of Hazel whimpering.

The brunette on top of him was squirming and whining painfully. Dean immediately knew she was dreaming about Mia. Hazel had always been a naturally cheery and positive person, but the death of Mia had taken a toll on her.

She was having dreams about Mia again... At the thought of their daughter, Dean glanced at the glovebox where the picture of himself, Mia, Hazel and John laid, untouched and neglected. Dean immediately turned his gaze back to Hazel, wincing at the thought of his little girl.

He couldn't think about Mia, not now. They had to get Sam as soon as possible and find their dad. He also had to be strong for Hazel, who was struggling with her grief. After all, it had only been eight months since her death. But being a hunter was dangerous, she had to focus on her job which was proving to be hard.

Running his fingers across the smooth skin of her exposed hip, Dean's lips curled into a concerned frown as Hazel continued to squirm, letting out the odd whimper as he attempted to soothe her.

Sighing, Dean shuffled slightly as he pulled Hazel closer so her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Almost tenderly, Dean petted her brown hair, hoping it would somewhat comfort the beauty.

Leaning back against his dad's jacket, Dean frowned when his head hit the seatbelt buckle, Dean inwardly cursed the motel who hadn't had any vacancies. It was unbelievable that all the motels in Stanford, California were booked up, and as much as Dean loved his baby: the Impala, it wasn't too comfy to sleep in… Granted, the Impala was good for having sex in, but not for actually sleeping in.

The hunter was snapped out of his thoughts when Hazel sat up, her hands gripping the bottom of his shirt as she burst into loud, painful sobs. "Dean… M… Mia…" Hazel sobbed, covering her face as Dean sat up with her.

"Hey… She's sleeping in heaven, okay?" Dean spoke gently as her big brown, tearful eyes stared into his. Dean pulled her hands away from his shirt and held them in his own. Dean had never been a big believer in heaven, but whatever made Hazel feel better.

Although he'd never been the most affectionate man, Dean found himself evolving around Hazel as she brought out the best of him. But then again, a woman as gorgeous as Hazel would bring the best out of anyone.

She was truly an extraordinarily beautiful and seductive young woman: she had an oval face with very high cheekbones and a squared off jaw which narrowed into a proportionate chin. Hazel had full lips, almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes, arched brows and a wealth of brown, curly hair. Dean had always loved winding Hazel's long, big curls around his finger. Every time he let go, the curls would spring back into shape. At 5'7, Hazel had the classic pear shape body and was taller than most of the people in her class back in school. Due to her pear shaped figure, this meant her hips were wide, her waist was nicely defined while her arms and shoulders were proportionately slim

Realization flooded over Hazel as she glanced at his hands, which were still intertwined with her own. "Okay…" Hazel mumbled, blinking as the reminder seeped into her brain.

Nodding, Dean brushed a big curl out her pretty features. Every night, Hazel would wake up to the same nightmare, it was almost as if she re-lived the experience every night.

"Okay…" Hazel mumbled, still half asleep as she laid back down, resting her head on Dean's chest as he ran his fingers across her exposed, olive skin.

If anyone knew the true Dean Winchester, it was Hazel. His girlfriend knew Dean preferred shots of whiskey over sharing and caring, he could be fairly cold and unfeeling, as he was raised to be, or he could be compassionate and kind. And she had never pushed him into automatically being a romantic man, she let him be himself.

Hazel knew Dean had a habit of wearing a 'mask' in order to hide his emotions. The mask consisted of snide comments and sarcasm. And for the last few months, Dean had been wearing this mask. Beneath the mask, her boyfriend could be described somewhat similar to a child. He was vulnerable and scared. Dean tried to avoid his emotions, preferring to be the soldier his father raised him to be.

Sighing, Dean pulled her body closer and inhaled. She smelt like cinnamon. Wrapping his arms around her, Dean closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a deep sleep.

 **…**

Drumming her fingernails on the glovebox of the Impala, Hazel watched as building by building blurred past her vision, shivering every once in a while when she passed sad, left over souls.

Like the Winchester siblings, Hazel's life hadn't been rainbows and sunshine. Hazel had been born to Camille and James Argent, two low-life, petty drug dealers. Although Hazel couldn't remember her parents that well, she could remember the odd things, such as sitting in her highchair in a cheap motel as her parents lounged on the couch, injecting heroin with their friends…

It had taken two entire years for the child protective service to take Hazel into foster care and her parents to court, but eventually Camille and James were both sentenced to 45 years in jail with a chance for parole and a fine of $30,000. Three years after, Hazel had already been passed from family to family.

All of the families Hazel had been with were kind enough, but when they had caught Hazel talking to spirits, they had been worried. At first they had shrugged it off, claiming Hazel just had an active imagination. But when Hazel began mentioning things the sad spirits told her, the families had freaked and rushed her back into the foster home.

Merely at the age of five, Hazel had told one of her foster mothers about her husband's affair, the woman hadn't been happy. Her foster mother had freaked out and called Hazel liar, an eavesdropper, but Hazel hadn't eavesdropped. The unhappy ghost had told her about the affair and Hazel had foolishly told her foster mother. Hazel hadn't understood back then why she could see and speak to ghosts and why others couldn't.

After going through her tenth foster family, the foster home had decided to move her to a new foster home, one in Lawrence, Kansas. Soon enough, she was taken in by a cold, brown eyed man by the name of John Winchester. At first, eight-year-old Hazel had hidden her ability to speak and contact the dead, but soon enough, thirteen-year Dean had walked in on her contacting Mary Winchester.

The young boy had asked her what she was doing and seemed genially worried for her, but Hazel had been hesitant to explain. She had liked her new family, even though John was always on business trips.

"You okay?" Hazel was snapped out of her thoughts by Dean's deep, husky voice.

Turning to Dean, Hazel smiled weakly as Metallica echoed throughout the Impala.

Nodding, Hazel pushed a big curl out her face. "Mmmm."

Dean wasn't convinced, but he knew not to push Hazel. Instead, Dean swung an arm across the back of the Impala and motioned for Hazel to move up. The brunette didn't hesitate to curl into Dean's side.

Looking up through her long lashes, Hazel couldn't help but admire the sight of her boyfriend. Despite what others said, Dean, landing just short of 6'1, was by no means a small man. Hazel was rather tall herself and Dean was only around 4 inches taller than her while Sam was only 3 inches taller than Dean. Her boyfriend was very handsome with full lips, a round face and sharp features. Dean had a head of short, light brown, almost blonde hair. But what Hazel loved most about his physical appearance was his eyes. His green eyes tended to be very expressive and often showed emotions he may not want to speak about or, as he had a tendency to do, lie about

Due to the job description, both Hazel and Dean had to stay in shape, meaning they were both very toned, despite the fact Dean ate like a horse on steroids. His figure was rather bulky, much like a football player, and although he looked more like his dad in his figure, he took after his mother in general appearance. Not only that, Dean had bow-legs, something he hated and expected people to joke about, despite the fact you couldn't even tell he was bow-legged. Hazel hadn't noticed in till he pointed it out.

"You just gonna keep staring at me?"

Hazel was snapped out her daydream by Dean as she rolled her eyes, elbowing him playfully. "Shut up." She grumbled playfully as Dean let out a laugh; a laugh she hadn't heard for a long time.

The last time she had heard him laugh was before Mia had died. Only a day before Mia's death, Dean and Hazel had been laying in her bed, John had offered to fetch Mia some nappies while they stayed in the motel. Mia had been laying on Dean's chest, face down as she tried to push herself up with her chubby little arms. Mia had kept falling flat on her face, giggling as her daddy looked down at her with a grin.

The smile was immediately wiped off her face at the mention of her poor little girl.

Noticing this, Dean frowned. She was probably thinking of Mia. Before he could make a move to comfort her, Hazel leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Hazel mumbled against Dean's chest.

"Nearly."

Hazel nodded against the material. "It would have been easier to catch a plane." She pointed out.

Immediately, Dean's worried features turned into ones of horror. "You know I have a fear of planes." Dean protested sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with Hazel as he purposely focused on the road, causing a giggle to emerge from Hazel.

"Okay." She replied, grinning as Dean began bopping his head to the beat.

Glancing back out the window, Hazel sighed. It had been two entire years since they had seen Sammy. He had left and made no contact with them, he wanted to get away from the hunting lifestyle, not that Hazel blamed him. Hunting was hardly an easy job. Plus, the pay was rubbish!

Last thing Hazel heard was that Sammy was in college and was in a relationship with some pretty blonde. But she had heard that a year after he'd left, so who knew what had changed.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

Hazel looked like a deer in headlights. "What?"

"What's bugging you?"

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her brown curls. "It's just… Sammy's got a life, I feel bad that we're showing up and almost forcing him to help us find John." Hazel admitted.

"He's our dad, cherrypie. Sammy has to help if he likes it or not. After we find dad, he can go back to his perfect apple pie life." Dean replied firmly as Hazel bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. Hazel could have laughed at the amount of time the word 'pie' showed up in Dean's sentences.

As tension filled the car, Dean tried to lighten up the situation. "You know what day it is, cherrypie?"

"The 31st of October, why?"

"It's Halloween!" Dean grinned.

Hazel raised a brow. "And…"

"What do you do on Halloween?"

The brunette thought for a moment. "You… Trick or treat?" Hazel questioned unsurely.

Dean shook his head. "You dress up."

Hazel snorted as Dean wiggled his brows. "I can see it right now. You in a saucy little nurse outfit." Dean continued, winking as Hazel flushed and elbowed him.

Shaking her head, Hazel breathed in Dean's intoxicating scent. "The last time I rented a 'saucy little nurse outfit' you got too excited and ripped it and I had to pay for it. So never again!" Hazel scolded as Dean pouted. Damn it!

 **…**

 _Lawrence, Kansas, 1992._

 _Eight-year-old Hazel had been with the Winchesters for a couple of months so far, the family seemed nice. Sure, Mr John was sometimes a little cold, but it didn't take much to convince him to play tea parties with her, but he'd only play if Dean and Sam weren't around. After all, Hazel had always made dress codes for each tea party, such as feather bowers or Mr John's favorite, princesses._

 _Although her other families had been kind, Hazel preferred living with Mr John, even if he wasn't home all the time. Mr John was usually on business trips, meaning it would sometimes just be Hazel, Dean, who had been thirteen at the time and nine-year-old Sammy. But Mr John wouldn't always leave them alone, sometimes he'd send them to Mr Bobby's, but Hazel knew he was only sending them to his friend because he didn't want to leave her alone._

 _For all the time she had been with the Winchesters, she had been ignoring the spirits. And they were not happy about it… Spirits' came to her to talk, for comfort, and if they didn't get comfort, they'd get angry. Hazel had been dodging their attacks for weeks. And as much as she wanted to speak to them and comfort them, she couldn't. She couldn't risk being put back into foster care again. She liked Mr John, Mr Bobby, Sammy and Dean._

 _Playing with the small angel necklace that Mr John had gotten her upon arrival, Hazel tiptoed down the dark hall, her white nightgown swishing around her legs as she headed towards the basement. A lit tea light was in her hands as she made sure the flames didn't flicker and burn her hand._

 _Gulping, Hazel anxiously opened the basement door and sat on the floor. Pushing the candle in front of her, Hazel closed her eyes, concentrating._

 _The young brunette whimpered as she felt spirits fight for her attention. Some spirits were trapped on earth and needed peace, others lived in heaven or hell and contacted her for redemption or even to deliver a message. Hazel placed hands over her head, trying to keep her whimpers quiet as the spirits continued to fight for her attention._

 _"I have a message."_

 _"I need peace."_

 _"I want to be next!"_

 _The spirits continued to squabble like children as Hazel clutched her head, the small candle flame flickering violently. "No… One at a time… It hurts." Hazel whispered as the spirits quietened down. As a cold feeling flooded over her, Hazel opened her eyes to see a blonde woman sat opposite her._

 _"I'm sorry you have to do this." The woman apologized, noticing the pain Hazel was in._

 _The small child smiled weakly. "I-It's okay. But we have to be quiet, although Mr John isn't here, Sammy and Dean are." Hazel replied._

 _Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Hazel took in the woman's appearance. She was very beautiful. "No problem. My names Mary. Mary Winchester."_

 _Hazel's eyes widened. Was this Sam and Dean's mother? Mr John had never brought up having a wife, nor did Sammy or Dean. "Sammy and Dean's mommy?" Hazel asked._

 _Mary nodded. As Hazel tried to take in the information, she couldn't help but admire how alike Mary looked to Dean. The mother was very beautiful was an oval face, close set blue eyes, pale skin and long blonde hair. Glancing down at her stomach, Hazel watched as the woman winced as she sat forward._

 _The child's eyes landed on Mary's nightgown. The woman's midsection was covered in blood… She was hurt. Frowning, Hazel took her hand. "I can take your pain." Hazel whispered, interlocking her fingers with Mary's. The ghost sighed in relief as her stomach wound began to heal. Hazel clearly wasn't just a clairvoyant. She was absorbing Mary's pain… How?_

 _Pulling her hand away, Hazel sent the woman a toothy smile. "Done."_

 _For a moment, Mary was speechless as Hazel frowned. "You didn't know I could take your pain… Did you?" Hazel mumbled._

 _"No… I didn't…"_

 _Hazel's brows furrowed together. "Oh… Why did you come to me then? Most spirits come for their pain to be absorbed and to find peace." Hazel mumbled, confused._

 _The woman smiled sadly. "I need you to help my husband. I need you to tell him he won't be sad forever." Mary replied as Hazel nodded._

 _"I can do that!"_

 _"Hazel?" The scrawny brunette jumped and turned to the door where Dean was. Spinning back to Mary, Hazel frowned when she noticed the mother was gone._

 _Narrowing his green eyes, Dean walked over to the brunette and pulled her off the floor. Placing his hand in hers, Dean frowned. "You okay?"_

 _Hazel nodded absent-mindedly as Dean frowned. His dad had told him to look after both Sammy and Hazel. Glancing at the candles, Dean raised a brow._

 _"What you doing down here?"_

 _The brunette hesitated as Dean continued. "It's 2:00 AM…"_

 _End of flashback_

 **…**

Looking up at the rather large apartment, Hazel raised an appreciative brow. "It's pretty."

Turning to his girlfriend, Dean scoffed. Sure, Sam had a nice apple-pie apartment, but it was obvious his brother was trying to outrun his hunter lifestyle. Sam was raised to be a hunter like Hazel and himself, it was his destiny.

Noticing the look, she was receiving, Hazel turned back to her boyfriend. "What?"

Dean just scoffed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "C'mon."

Calmly, Dean lead Hazel towards the apartment, his hand in hers as he practically pulled her along. When Dean pulled her past the front door, the brunette raised a brow. "Dean, what-"

Hazel was cut off by Dean spinning her around and placing a finger on her lips. "Shh, cherrypie. Were just gonna see if ole' Sammy still has his game."

With that, Dean lead her towards the back of the house.

 **…**

Running his hand along Jessica's tanned back, Sam smiled as she shifted in her sleep. Rubbing his eyes, Sam sat up. He'd been having nightmares for the past couple of days. And they hadn't been the normal nightmare of a monster in the closet or his pants falling down in front of his entire old school, it had been of Jessica; burning… But he'd been ignoring it for days and he would continue to do so, as it was just a stupid, terrifying nightmare.

Climbing out of the bed, Sam made sure to pull the covers back over Jess's body before leaving the room. As he crept down to the kitchen-living room, Sam froze when he noticed a window was open. Sam knew it would have been closed as Jess had a habit of getting cold in the night, meaning she'd bundle up in fifty blankets and make sure all the windows were closed.

Glancing back at the bedroom, Sam made sure Jess was still asleep before turning back to the large, main room. Footsteps. Whoever it was, they weren't trying to be discreet. In the corner of his eye, Sam noticed a male figure.

Quietly, Sam moved over to the wall, watching as the male figure walked past the strings of beads that Jessica had hung, at the far end of the apartment.

As the figure entered the room, Sam lunged forward, grabbing the man by the shoulder. Sam had faced far worse things than burglars, he could take this guy.

Sam was snapped out of his gloating when the man knocked Sam's arm away and aimed a punch at him. Sam ducked, not noticing the slim, feminine figure who was leaning against the wall, rolling her eyes. As the two continued to squabble, Hazel watched from the wall, mentally bad-mouthing Dean's 'plan'.

Grabbing Sam's arm, Dean swung around him, shoving him back. It seemed Sammy hadn't forgotten all of his fighting skills as he kicked and blocked Dean's attempts before pushing him into the connected room. Elbowing him in the face, Dean rolled his eyes as Sam kicked at his head. Skillfully, Dean blocked his hits and knocked Sam down, pinning him to the floor. With one hand on Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist, Dean grinned.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

Sam panted, his brows furrowed as he stared up at his big brother. "Dean?"

He was answered by Dean's laughing. "I told him it was a stupid idea…" A soft, harmonious voice trailed off from the wall. Dean let out another laugh as his brother jumped at the sound of Hazel's voice.

"Hazel?"

The brunette stepped out from the shadows, a sweet smile on her face. "Sammy."

Still panting, Sam shook his head and turned back to his brother. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean smirked. However, the smirk was soon wiped off his face when Sam grabbed Dean's hands and slammed his heels into Dean's back, flipping them over.

Hazel giggled from the wall, covering her mouth as Dean scowled. "Or not."

Dean seemed… Embarrassed? Although, he'd probably never admit it. Dean pushed Sam's shoulder. "Get off of me."

Rolling off Dean, Sam got up, pulling Dean up with him. As soon as his feet were on the ground, Dean pulled Hazel firmly to his side. Noticing this, Sam eyed the two, but said nothing. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well, _I_ was looking for a beer." Dean retorted, rubbing Hazel's back soothingly in circles.

Leaning back against his touch, Hazel smiled. Sam noticed this again, but decided not to comment. It was strange to see his brother acting so tender, Sam didn't want to ruin that. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam asked once again as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

Turning and motioning to his phone, Sam furrowed his brows, looking at his brother in disbelief. "Uh, the phone?"

Dean scoffed. "If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

"Sam?"

Before Hazel could intervene, the group was cut off as the lights flickered on, causing them all to turn to the doorway. In the door stood a tall, attractive blonde. Hazel smiled, this must have been Sammy's girlfriend. The mystery girl was just Sam's physical type, plump pink lips, big blue eyes, long blonde hair and flawlessly tanned skin. Immediately, Hazel noticed the birthmark between the girl's brows, it was really cute.

Raising a brow in confusion, Jess looked between her boyfriend and the two strangers. Placing a hand on hip, Jess's eyes scanned over the beautiful girl who was stood pretty close to her boyfriend.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Hazel this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam awkwardly introduced, turning to look at Hazel.

It was crazy how every time he saw her, Hazel got more beautiful. But Sam had never really thought of Hazel in a romantic way, a sexual way? Maybe… But not in a romantic way. She had been one of his best friends before he had gone to college. Plus, she was only a year younger than him, meaning they connected pretty easily.

Dean turned to the door, his eyebrows raising in surprise. Jessica was attractive with an athletic figure which was pretty clear in the short shorts she was wearing and the low-cut Smurfs shirt. She was clearly out of his brother's league, but then again, Hazel was out of his league. Although Dean wouldn't class her as beautiful, especially when in comparison to Hazel, Jessica was pretty.

"Wait, your brother Dean? And his… Girlfriend?" Jessica asked unsurely as Hazel sent her a friendly smile, nodding.

"I'm Hazel. It's lovely to meet you. Sammy deserves such a pretty girl." Hazel smiled, unable to hold back as she brought the blonde into a big hug. As Jessica wrapped her arms around Hazel's waist, the girls pulled away to find Dean staring at them, his eyes wide and glinting with… Lust? Had he gotten turned on just because she hugged a pretty girl? Hazel scoffed at the thought. Men.

Jessica smiled back warmly as Dean grinned. "Ain't that a sight… You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean grinned as Jess shifted uncomfortably on the spot, glancing at Hazel who sent her another smile.

"Excuse my boyfriend, his manners are…" Hazel jokingly trailed off as Sam snorted, shaking his head as Dean pouted.

Nodding, Jess looked down at her low-cut top, which exposed quite a lot, and her short shorts. "Just let me put something on." As the blonde turned to walk away, Dean shook his head.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously. I mean, you guys should hug again. Hazel, why don't you shed a few layers?"

Wiggling his brows, Dean sent Hazel a suggestive grin as she scoffed. Jessica didn't seem to impressed either as Dean piped up once again. "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business."

Sam frowned as Dean tried to make it clear for the blonde to leave. "But, uh, nice meeting you."

As Jessica went to turn away, Sam wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "No-" Sam pulled Jessica before Dean and Hazel who exchanged glances. "-No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay."

"Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said as Sam scoffed.

Now that the lights were on, Hazel could see how much Sam had physically matured. He had been twenty when she had last seen him, and yet he had matured further. Sam had always been an attractive man. He was exceptionally tall at 6'4, while he was broadly built. It was rather strange really, Sam had a broad build yet a slightly chubby face, which made him look rather cherubic and babyish compared to Dean. Sam had simple blue-gray eyes, which he considered to be his least attractive and expressive feature, however, Hazel had always thought his eyes were pretty. The adult had an unruly mop of brown hair, which was untameable. Whenever he tried to style his hair, it usually came out looking fairly bad, but when he left it naturally, it looked pretty good.

Rolling his eyes, Sam scowled. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

The younger sibling had always had a rough relationship with John. Sam had always wanted a normal upbringing, rather than the hunting upbringing they had experienced. The college student just wanted to be normal, not that Hazel blamed him. Sometimes she wanted to be normal. Perhaps if they had packed away hunting, Mia would have been alive… Hazel winced at the thought. She had to keep it together, for John, for Sammy and for Dean.

Ducking his head, Dean hesitated as he looked back up. "Dad's-" Before he could continue, Hazel placed a hand on his arm as she helped him. "John's been on a hunting trip for a few of days, Sammy. We're really worried about him." Hazel said as Dean sent her a relieved glance.

Sam's expression didn't change as he took in the information. As Sam's body invisibly tensed, Jess glanced up at him. "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

* * *

 **If you like this so far, please review because adding more depends on feedback. Also, the lovely cover was made by DarellyLucero, check her out as she is so nice and talented! Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. t w o

**1X01 The Woman in White; P2**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

As Hazel began to lead them down the apartment stairs, Sam tugged on his hoodie, following abruptly. Behind her, Hazel could hear Sam complaining.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you two." Sam frowned.

Turning to face the two, Hazel placed a hand on her hip. "I told him not to break in. I wanted to use the doorbell, but no…" Hazel trailed off teasingly as Dean scoffed and pulled Hazel closer. Sam immediately caught sight of the silver ring on Hazel's finger. Had Dean given Hazel their mother's ring?

"You love my spontaneous side." Dean smirked, wiggling his brows as Hazel who flushed pink. Sam grimaced, shaking his head.

With Hazel pressed against his side, Dean turned back to his younger brother. "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing, then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Clearly there was still tension between Sam and John…. Hazel paused as Dean stopped and turned to his brother. Narrowing his green eyes, Dean scowled. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

Hazel raised her brows in surprise. Was Sammy serious? Hazel understood Sam wanted a normal life, but at the end of the day, his dad and brother needed him.

"Why not?" Dean voiced Hazel's thoughts.

Running a hand through his hair, Sam frowned. "I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Sam scoffed as they headed down the stairs, Dean and Hazel following in pursuit. "Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Well, what was he supposed to do?" Dean questioned, giving Sam an unbelievable look as Sam scoffed.

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam snapped.

Dean looked at his brother like he had two heads. "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her." Sam snapped.

Hazel frowned as Dean glanced outside, his posture tense at the mention of their mother. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Hazel pointed out as Dean nodded in agreement, pulling her closer.

Sam frowned. "You think Mom would have wanted this for us? You think mom would want dad bringing Hazel into this?"

The older brother, Dean rolled his eyes, opening the door as he grabbed Hazel's hand, pulling her along down the stairs as Sam trailed behind.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, we were all raised like warriors." Sam frowned.

Turning to face him, Hazel frowned. "John raised us like that to protect us. To protect others, Sammy." Hazel defended as they reached the parking lot.

As they got the Impala, Dean scowled. "So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam corrected Dean.

Wincing, Hazel frowned as tension rose between the brothers. "And that's why you ran away." Dean replied, looking away from his brother while running a hand down Hazel's back.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." Sam protested as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Hazel shook her head. "Don't say that…"

Glancing at her, Dean frowned. "Sorry, cherrypie." Dean apologized quietly, running a hand along her back in a comforting manner.

For a moment Sam was quiet. Turning back to Sam, Dean frowned. "We can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

With his eyes down, Dean frowned. "Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighed, looking down before looking back up. Clearly Sammy was thinking. "What was he hunting?"

Opening the trunk of the Impala, Dean opened the spare-tire compartment which was an arsenal. Pistols, shotguns, silver bullets, holy water and all sorts of weapons were in the trunk. It was one hell of a hunting arsenal. Propping the compartment open with a shotgun, Dean with Hazel's help, began to dig through the clutter.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean murmured as Hazel smiled slightly, helping him looking through the weapons. Dean looked up briefly, giving Hazel a thankful glance, he was glad someone was helping. Sam was just standing behind him like a wet lemon.

"This is what happens when you don't organize things." Hazel scolded quietly, looking for the files.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked, watching as they dug through the car.

Looking up, Hazel frowned. "W-We needed some time. So went were working our own gigs. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Hazel mumbled as Sam arched a brow. What did they need time for?

Truth be told, after the loss of her daughter, Hazel had gone off the deep end. John had suggested herself and Dean go off on their own, relax and then go back to the business. Part of Hazel thought John had suggested that they go off because he himself was dealing with the loss of Mia. John Winchester had been a cold man ever since the death of his wife. But upon seeing the big green eyes of his first granddaughter, John had melted. Mia had her granddad wrapped around her little finger without realizing it.

"Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked, his eyes wide.

Dean stopped digging through the arsenal and turned to his brother. "I'm twenty-six, she's twenty-one dude."

As Dean turned back to search through the arsenal, Hazel pulled out some papers and wiggled them in his face. Smirking, Dean pressed a kiss against Hazel's forehead.

Taking the paper from her, Dean showed them to Sam. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy."

Sam took the file from Dean, his brows furrowed as his eyes scanned over the page. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam suggested.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean replied.

Dean tossed the papers down, pointing at them. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

Before Sam could properly analyze the articles, Dean snatched them back, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the Same five-mile stretch of road."

Pulling a bag out another part of the arsenal, Dean turned to look at his brother, absent-mindedly running a hand along her hip bone. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Pulling out the handheld tape recorder, Dean wiggled it in front of Sam, who stared at it in confusion.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Sam leaned in as Dean pressed play. It was very hard to hear, the recording was very static and the signal was clearly breaking up. John Winchester's voice flooded through the speaker, causing Hazel to tense. "Dean... Something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

Pressing stop, Sam raised a brow. "You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda' like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean retorted, causing Hazel to giggle. Dean's lips curved up at this.

Sam shook his head as Dean wiggled the tape. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

Pressing play again, Sam's brows furrowed as a woman's voice flooded through the tape recorder. "I can never go home..."

Dean pressed stop as Sam repeated the words. "Never go home"

Hazel frowned. "She sounds so sad…"

Nodding, Dean glanced at the trunk. "Hey, can you get me my… Thing from the front seat?"

The beautiful brunette raised a brow. "You mean the spare holy water?"

Dean nodded, "Uh, yeah."

Without another thought, Hazel opened the car door as Dean dropped the recorder, put down the shotgun and closed the arsenal. As he did, Sam's brows furrowed in confusion when he saw a fluffy lamb toy. The cuddly toy had a pink ribbon wrapped around its neck, which formed into a bow. Hesitating, Dean picked the toy up before throwing it to the bottom of the trunk and placing one of his spare flannels over it. Before Sam could question it, Dean slammed the trunk and leaned against it.

"So, uh, you and Hazel?"

Dean glanced over at his brother, nodding. "Yup."

"And you're married?"

Dean's eyes widened, turning to Sam in horror. "Where the hell did you get that from?!"

The younger brother was beyond confusion. "Mom's ring…"

"It was just a gift!" Dean protested as Sam nodded awkwardly. "So… Who's was that toy lamb-" Before Sam could finish his sentence, Dean slammed his hand over Sam's mouth.

Sam groaned and shoved Dean's hand off his mouth, wiping his lips in the process. "You have sweaty palms." Sam moaned in disgust as Hazel returned.

"I got the holy water for you." Hazel smiled as Dean blinked at her.

"What?"

Hazel raised a brow in confusion. "The holy water… You asked me to get it…"

Dean's brows furrowed together. "I don't think I did…" He lied as Hazel rolled her eyes and placed it back underneath the Impala's front seats.

Sending his brother a confused look, Sam raised a brow as Dean turned to him. "You know, in almost two years we never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

The younger brother frowned, looking away. As Hazel came back to Dean's side, Sam sighed, looking back at the two. "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded, wrapping his arm around Hazel's waist, pulling her closer. "But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam protested, turning to go back to the apartment as Dean's brows furrowed together.

"What's first thing Monday?"

Pausing, the younger brother visibly tensed. "I have this... I have an interview."

"What interview?" She asked curiously stepping forward as Sam turned back around.

"One for law school." Sam admitted as Hazel's eyes widened. Before he knew it, Sam was tackled into a large hug. Hazel's legs were wrapped around his waist as she clung to him for life. "My little Sammy! All grown up!" Hazel cooed as Sam laughed.

"I'm older than you." Sam pointed out.

Pouting, Hazel poked his nose. "By one year, mister." She teased.

Only Sam seemed to notice the jealous glares he was receiving. Hazel was oblivious to her over-protective boyfriend. "Law school?" Dean smirked.

Hazel rolled her eyes at Dean, sliding down Sam before unwrapping her legs from him. Sam rolled his eyes as well. He really wasn't in the mood for his brother's jokes.

"So we got a deal or not?"

 **…**

Drumming her fingers against the Impala's dashboard, Hazel sighed as they waited for Sammy. He had agreed to go with them and was currently packing his bag. Beside her, Dean sat in the driving seat, his hands rubbing the wheel affectionately as Hazel shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Dean… Dean… Dean!" The twenty-six-year-old was snapped out of his trance as he removed his hands from the wheel and turned to Hazel.

Glancing at the apartment, Hazel nervously bit her lower lip. "Are we telling Sammy what happened or…" Hazel trailed off. As much as Hazel loved the younger brother, she knew Sam would be overwhelmed with guilt if he found out about the passing of his 5-month niece.

Surprise, surprise, Sammy didn't answer any of Hazel's or Dean's calls. After 7 months of contacting Sammy and receiving no reply, John advised maybe they should leave it. He claimed Sam would call back when he was ready, but he never did. As much as Dean wanted to be mad at Sammy, he couldn't. He should have been mad, after all, Sam had caused Hazel stress late in her pregnancy, but Dean could never be mad at his baby brother.

Despite the depression she was experiencing through the loss of Mia, Hazel liked to think everything happened for a reason, so she was clinging to that hope. Maybe something good would come out of all of this huge mess. But even so, she couldn't understand why God or whoever was up there, had taken her child away from her? What could come out of it? Mia was innocent, she hadn't done anything wrong… She was a child. If there was one God up there, in the words of her boyfriend, he was a sick 'son-of-a-bitch'.

Shaking his head, Dean gave Hazel a soft, rare smile. A smile only herself and Mia had seen for many years… Taking his hand in hers, Dean met her doe eyes. "Not yet, sugarpie. You know how Sammy would feel. He'd feel guilty for not being there." Dean replied.

Hazel nodded, smiling, all while blinking away her tears. "I know… I feel the same, I just wanted to know if you wanted to do any different."

Sighing, Hazel pulled her hand away from Dean's. "I better get your tapes out."

Dean grinned as Hazel opened the glovebox and pulled out his box of tapes. In the cardboard box was a dozen cassettes, ranging from Sabbath to Metallica. And although Hazel wasn't a huge fan of the whole 'rock' genre, she didn't mind Dean's music.

"I trained you well." Dean quipped as Hazel pulled out a Metallica tape.

Shaking her head, Hazel smiled, passing him the tape before placing the box back into the glove compartment. While Hazel went to put the tapes back, Dean popped the Metallica tape in. As Hazel placed the box back in its rightful place, she froze, her eyes landing on the small polaroid of herself, Mia, John and Dean.

"Cherrypie?"

Dean turned to see what had stopped her from talking back. As soon as his eyes landed on the picture, he frowned. Hazel slowly lifted the photograph from the box, holding it with her fingers. Her movements were slow and delicate, almost as if she was afraid of breaking the picture. A tear rolled down her cheek as she blinked the gathering tears away.

The photograph hadn't been taken long ago. It had been a week before Mia's death, she had only been four months in the picture. To celebrate Hazel's 21st birthday, John had taken them to a small 50's themed diner that had been on the way to the motel they would be staying at…

When she didn't reply, Dean frowned. Almost hesitantly, Dean tugged the picture out her hand and placed it back in the glove compartment.

Before he knew it, Hazel had turned to him, her head against his chest as she tried to keep herself together. Pulling her closer, Dean ran his fingers through her hair, frowning as she sniffled. "It's okay, cherrypie."

Instead of replying, Hazel shook her head.

 **…**

Placing her basket on the counter, Hazel gave the cashier a small uncomfortable smile as his dark eyes scanned her body. Raising his brows at the contents, the young male grinned. "You stockin' up or something?"

Currently, herself, Dean and Sam were stationed in a cheap gas station which Dean had spotted. While Dean filled his pride and joy up, Hazel was told to get some supplies. And by supplies, Dean had meant junk food. Hazel had always wondered how Dean was able to stay in shape. Sure, they were on the move constantly. But Dean ate like a horse on steroids and yet he still had abbs of steal, not that Hazel would tell him that. It would only boost Dean's ego.

Hazel tried to be polite as she shook her head. "I'm on a road trip with my _boyfriend_ and his brother."

The man's grinned faded as he sulkily continued to scan the products. Clearing his throat, the young man with a receding hairline blushed. "He must be a hell of a guy to be with someone as beautiful as you."

Glancing outside where Dean was filling the Impala with a pump, Hazel nodded. "Uh, yeah, he is, thanks."

"You know, with your gas, this all runs up pretty expensive… If you give me your number, I could get you a discount or something…"

Hazel arched a brow, was this asshat really trying to bribe her with free products for some chips and drinks? Trying to be polite, Hazel bit her lower lip. "I'm good… Thank you."

The guy scowled, his posture slumping as he awkwardly nodded. After paying for the items, Hazel gathered them all in her arms, struggling as she tried not to spill the hot drinks that were among the large bags of chips. As she walked out the small shop and headed towards the Impala, where Dean was placing the gas pump back in its holder.

Dean must of heard Hazel's footsteps as he spun around. Immediately, he admired Hazel. The brunette had changed into a long sleeved, plum chiffon blouse. The blouse had a deep v-neck, exposing some much loved cleavage, while It hugged the rest of her body. With the shirt, Hazel had dark, denim shorts on which showed off her long legs and a pair of ankle boots,

Whistling at her, Dean's vision strayed from her legs to her arms where she was carrying lots of food. "I got breakfast!" Hazel sung as Dean made his way over to her.

Hazel was conflicted if to tell Dean about the guy in the shop. Although it was nothing, Hazel knew her boyfriend. Dean Winchester was very overprotective and easily jealous.

Taking the apple pie from her arms, Dean's eyes widened as he looked back up at Hazel. The brunette let out a laugh as he cupped her face. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Hazel snorted. "Don't say that, you don't know if it's any good yet! I mean… It's from a gas station." Hazel smiled as Dean took some of the food from her arms.

As they made their way towards Sam, the two found he was sitting in the front, the door wide open as he rifled through the cassette tapes. It seemed he hadn't noticed the small picture of John, Mia, Dean and Hazel that was pushed to the back of the compartment.

"Hey!"

Sam leaned out the car as Dean smirked "You want breakfast?"

Glancing at the junk food, Sam wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "No, thanks"

Giggling at his reaction, Hazel put the food in her rupsack before passing Sam his skinny latte, his favorite drink. "Here, Sammy." Hazel smiled, passing him the drink as Sam raised a brow in surprise.

"I didn't ask for one…" Sam mumbled, confused as Dean rolled his eyes.

"I know, but I know it's your favorite… Or it used to be… I mean, I don't know for sure, it's been two years. Anyways, I got Dean apple pie." Hazel replied, a smile on her face as she sat in the back of the Impala. Although she usually road shotgun, she didn't really mind sitting in the back. More leg room, plus Dean couldn't grope her in front of Sammy. The last thing Hazel wanted to do was scar him!

Beneath the smile was pain. Sam winced. It had been two years… He loved Hazel, she was like a sister to him. But he had needed a new life… Plus, Hazel had always taken Dean's side. Just like his older brother, Hazel followed John's orders without a question.

Nodding, Sam took a sip of the latte. He decided not to mention he now hated lattes and was more of a coffee kind of guy. Despite his previous hatred of coffee, Jessica had gotten him into the drink. Plus, it was good for keeping him awake during his late night study marathons in the library.

Glancing at Hazel, who was still stuffing the food into a rupsack, Sam raised a brow. "So how'd you pay for that stuff?"

Hazel nodded her head at Dean who smirked. Rolling his eyes in realization, Sam shook his head. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

Passing the apple pie slice to Hazel, Dean scoffed. "Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career."

Shutting the door as Dean climbed into the front seat, Hazel sipped her hot chocolate in the back of the car, tapping her leg patiently.

"Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean pointed out as Hazel shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

Sam raised a challenging brow. "Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

As Sam closed his car door, Dean replied. "Uh, Burt Aframian."

"And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean added as Sam let out a scoff.

Hazel smiled, shaking her head. "That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam complained, picking up the cassettes.

Holding them up to show Hazel, Dean scowled as Sam manhandled the tapes. Most of the tapes in the box were rock genre with album art on, others were hand-labelled by Hazel herself, who had taken time to go through the tapes.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking almost offended as Hazel grinned.

Scoffing, Sam began to hold up different tapes. "Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two. Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Sending his brother a scowl, Dean took the Metallica tape from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam snorted.

Shaking her head, Hazel giggled. "He's got a point."

Popping the tape in player, Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music; shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Pushing the box back in the glove compartment, Dean glanced at Hazel, almost as if he was asking for music position. Shaking her head, Hazel nodded as Sam scowled.

"You know; Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It's Sam, okay?"

Dean glanced at Sam, purposely turning the music up louder. "Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud."

As Dean drove off, Hazel leaned forward. "I think it's cute."

Sam gave her his signature 'bitch face' look. It seemed that the two years of college hadn't lost his signature 'bitch face'.

…

Fisting her hands into Dean's shirt, Hazel yawned sleepily, burying her face into Dean's shirt as she fitted snugly against his side. Sam had gotten sick of Dean's whining for Hazel to sit in the front, and had eventually given in. After all, Sam didn't really want to take Hazel's place and cuddle into Dean's side.

In the back of the car, Sam held the phone securely to his ear as he frowned. "Thank you."

As he hung up the phone and pushed it back into his pocket, Sam met Dean's gaze through the mirror. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." Sam clarified before letting out a sigh. "So that's something, I guess."

Dean didn't say anything, he simply glanced down at Hazel. Looking back to the road, Dean's eyes stayed trained on the road, where two police cars and several officers were parked on a bridge. Glancing at Sam, Dean gently nudged Hazel awake. "Check it out."

Leaning in to look closer, Sam's brows furrowed.

"Mmmmm." Hazel grumbled, pushing Dean's hands away as she tried to bury herself in his shirt. "Mmmm. Sleep." She mumbled groggily as Dean chuckled, pulling the car up by the side of the road.

Turning off the engine, Dean lightly shook Hazel, who blinked and looked around in confusion. Dean chuckled at this. "C'mon, sleeping beauty, wake up."

Hazel sighed, stretching before she caught sight of the several cop cars on the bridge. Furrowing her brows, the brunette frowned. "What the…"

Dean opened the glove compartment, and besides the family photo and the box of tapes was another small box. Pulling the box out, Sam rolled his eyes when he noticed there must have been at least two dozen ID cards with Dean's, John's and Hazel's faces. Picking one for Hazel and one for himself, Dean grinned at Sam.

"Let's go."

The brunette beside him took a moment to fix her appearance. She smoothed her long, big curls down before rubbing her eyes. Dean rolled his eyes impatiently. "C'mon, you look beautiful, let's go."

The three then jumped out the car and made their way towards the bridge. On the bridge, Deputy Jaffe stood with his hands on his hips, leaning over the railing to yell down at the two men in wetsuits who were checking the river. "You guys find anything?"

"No! Nothing!" One of the men called out.

Sighing, Jaffe turned back to the car that was in the middle of the bridge. By the car, Deputy Hein was looking around the driver's side "No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean."

With confidence, Dean and Hazel approached the cops while Sam followed, a little tense. But after all, he hadn't been hunting for two years. Hazel had learnt that to sell herself as an FBI agent for example, confidence was the key. But then again, cops weren't as smart as people thought them to be. Show them ID and they wouldn't care. Or better yet, flutter your lashes at them and sway your hips and they'd do anything. Hazel snorted at the thought. Men…

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked Hein who nodded.

"Yeah."

Sympathy washed over the Deputy's features. "How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" The two officers immediately looked up as the three stuttered towards them.

Straightening up, Jaffe narrowed his eyes. "And who are you guys?"

Both Hazel and Dean flashed their badges immediately. "Federal marshals."

Jaffe turned to Sam and Dean. "You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you? And you-" Jaffe turned to Hazel, giving her a charming smile. "Your way to pretty to be a marshal."

Before Dean could let the jealousy come out, Hazel cut in. They couldn't let Dean's jealousy ruin everything. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Hazel smiled, purposely giving him a pretty smile while battering her lashes.

It was crazy and pathetic how much a pretty face could get you through. What had come of society?

Going over to the car, Dean glanced back at the officers. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

Jaffe nodded. "Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

Clearing his throat, Sam glanced at Jaffe as Hazel went to Dean's side. Brushing her hand against his, Hazel gave him a small, reassuring smile.

It was crazy how jealous Dean got. But then again, Hazel would easily scratch a girl's eyes out for flirting with Dean. It was ironic how both of them were rather jealous people.

"So, this victim, you knew him?"

Nodding, Jaffe glanced at the clean car. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

As Dean circled the car like a shark, Hazel went back to Sam. Giving Jaffe a small smile, Hazel spoke up. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, going over to Dean to inspect the car with Hazel following.

The officer ran a stressed hand through his short hair. "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

Dean smirked. "Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

As soon as the sentence left his lips, Sam stamped his foot down on Dean's, who let out a low hiss of pain. Glancing between the two, Hazel noticed the skepticism in the officer's eyes. Battering her lashes, Hazel smiled. "Thank you for your time."

Pulling the two away, Hazel lead them down the bridge as Sam glanced behind him, where Dean was reluctantly following with a scowl on his face.

"Gentlemen." Sam called out as they left.

After Jaffe stopped looking, Dean smacked Sam round the head. Whirling to face his brother, Sam scowled. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam snapped back as the two of them scowled before looking at Hazel for help.

"Hazel!" The two called in synch.

Rolling her eyes, the brunette frowned. "You're both acting like children. Do I have to treat you like children?" Hazel reprimanded.

The two pouted for a minute before Dean grinned. "Does that mean I get a spanking?"

Hazel scoffed, about to snap back when she noticed some figures ahead. Turning to his brother, Dean frowned, all while wrapping his arm around Hazel's tiny waist and pulling her into him. If she was pissed, she wasn't too pissed as she didn't resist.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad, we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Before Sam could reply, Hazel elbowed Dean in the ribs. Groaning, Dean went to scowl at Hazel in till he noticed the two FBI agents walking down the bridge. The Sherrif who was with the FBI agents, raised a brow.

"Can I help you boys?"

Dean shook his head. "No, sir, we were just leaving."

As the FBI agents walked past them, Dean gave them a nod. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

Hazel snorted, holding back her giggles as they headed past the Sheriff and back to the black Impala.

* * *

 **If you guys would like more, please review.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes.**


	3. t h r e e

**1X01 The Woman in White; P3**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

Clinging to Dean's arm to prevent herself from slipping, Hazel glanced down at the muddy pavement with distaste. Frowning, Hazel decided not to complain about her favorite boots being ruined as they made their way down the crowded high-street path. Nearby, the brunette noticed a young woman tacking up posters.

Although she couldn't quite make out the text without her glasses, Hazel could clearly make out the face of the young man on the poster. This must have been Amy.

Glancing at the two, Dean nodded towards the woman as she continued to pin up the flyers. "I'll bet you that's her."

"Yeah." Sam agreed before leading them towards the girl.

Casting Hazel a glance, Dean tugged her towards the girl, allowing her to hold onto his arm, all while glancing down to give her an appreciative glance. After they found a suitable motel to stay in for a couple of days, Hazel had changed clothes, as she had complained non-stop during the journey to the motel about how she was all sweaty. Now, Hazel had a small amount of makeup on and was wearing a black leather, skater skirt, a plain white shirt and had an apricot jumper hanging over her arm.

The skater skirt exposed lots of leg, which Dean seemed to be enjoying as he kept brushing his hands along the bottom of her thighs.

"You must be Amy."

The girl turned around, allowing Hazel to read the poster. It was a missing person poster. Hazel couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Amy. Her boyfriend was missing and probably dead… Without Dean, Hazel would have been a complete mess. Dean was her rock.

Nodding, Amy arched a thin brow. "Yeah."

Taking a step forward, Dean nodded. "Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy-" Dean paused to nod at Hazel. "And this is my girlfriend, Hazel."

Amy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He never mentioned you to me."

Before they could even reply, the dark haired girl turned and walking away abruptly as the three quickly hurried after her. Chuckling, Dean tried to act casual. "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much." Dean explained as Amy nodded, glancing at them as they walked beside her. "We all live in Kansas, so we don't see him too much." Hazel added, giving her a reassuring smile as Amy nodded.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda' asking around." Sam said as Hazel gripped onto Dean's arm, not allowing the pavement sludge to trip her over.

Before Sam could continue, another young, similar looking woman came up beside Amy. Glancing at the three, Rachel frowned. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, turning back to her friend.

Amy nodded, sending her friend a strained yet relieved smile. "Yeah."

Clearing his throat, Sam awkwardly cut in. "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

 **...**

As Dean continued to brush his fingers teasingly against Hazel's thighs, the brunette scowled, pushing his hands away as Amy; the victim's girlfriend and her friend; Rachel, sat opposite them. On Dean's other side, Sam was squished up against the booth wall, something he wasn't too happy about. Now that she was close up to the two girls, Hazel could make out their rather… Extreme makeup. The two girls were clearly gothic, with dark makeup, which contrasted harshly against their pale skin.

Flicking Dean's fingers off her thighs for the seventh time, Hazel gave him a reprimanding stare before glancing back at the two girls. Noticing this, Sam snickered as his older brother scowled.

Running a hand through her hair, Amy frowned. "I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... He never did." The girl admitted as Dean and Hazel exchanged glances.

Sam leaned forward. "He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"

All Amy could do was shake her head as her best friend placed a hand on her arm in an attempt to comfort the brunette. "No. Nothing I can remember."

Hazel frowned, glancing back at the girl. Her arched eyebrows raised in surprise when she noticed the pendant that was hung around her necklace. It was a pentagram, one that was used to fend off possession.

Glancing down at the necklace, Hazel gave her a soft smile. "I like your necklace by the way." Hazel mentioned as Amy smiled.

The dark haired girl clutched the pendant, holding it with a sad smile on her face. Dean and Sam glanced down at the pentagram suspiciously. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." Amy laughed, tilting her head back as she smiled at the memory. "With all that devil stuff." She added.

As Dean's fingers began to creep back up her thighs, Hazel smiled warmly, glancing at the necklace as she pushed Dean's fingers off her thighs, yet again. "Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam explained, cutting in as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries"

Moving his wandering fingers away from Hazel's thighs, Dean leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…" He trailed off.

The two girls exchanged glances as Hazel re-arched a curved brow.

"What is it?"

Rachel shifted in her seat, awkwardly while playing with loose strands of her hair. "Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk."

Automatically, the three responded. "What do they talk about?" They all chorused.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Dean exchanged glances with Hazel as Sam watched Rachel attentively, nodding for her to go on.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Rachel trailed off.

Once again, Sam urged her to go on.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam and Dean looked at each other as Hazel frowned, a shiver going down her back. The thought was chilling, supposedly this girl was picking up men and what, killing them? Kidnapping them? They couldn't be sure yet… And anyways, who said the tail was true? Stories like that were always around, and 99% of the time, they were fake.

 **...**

 _Flashback_

"Dean!"

Shrugging, Dean looked up innocently, fluttering his lashes as Mia giggled up at her father. The small baby was laid on Dean's chest, her chubby arms failing to hold herself up. Once again, Mia fell flat on Dean's chest, her lips curling into a frown as she began to grow frustrated.

Giving her boyfriend a pointed look, Hazel smirked. "Who ate the last piece of pie? Y'know, the one that we agreed I would have."

Once again, Dean smiled innocently, brushing a hand down Mia's back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hazel rolled her eyes playfully. "There are crumbs around your mouth." She pointed out.

With his free hand, Dean wiped the crumbs away as Mia let out a loud giggle, squealing in delight at the sight of her father's innocent features. Hazel couldn't stay annoyed at Dean as the sound of Mia's giggles echoed around the room.

"Mommy isn't allowed to stay mad, is she? Hmmm." Dean told Mia, shaking his head as Mia giggled louder, throwing her head back in amusement.

Smiling, Hazel kicked off her boots and jumped in the bed besides Dean and Mia, who was still laying on her daddy's chest. Running a hand over her daughter's head, Hazel smiled as Mia turned her head in Hazel's direction, cooing at her mother.

"My baby girl." Hazel hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mia's head.

 _End of flashback_

 **...**

Flicking through the books, Hazel sighed boredly as she rubbed her head with her free hand. Once she found nothing in the handwritten records, Hazel pushed the book aside and went to Sam and Dean, who were sat by the computer. As soon as she got to Dean's side, Dean pulled her onto his lap, grabbing her waist as Hazel leaned back against him.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Shaking her head, Hazel frowned. "Nothing that remotely relates to a woman being murdered on the highway." Hazel replied as Dean frowned, typing in the computer as Sam sat beside him.

Rolling his eyes impatiently as Dean's searches found nothing, Sam frowned. "Let me try."

Scowling, Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head, causing the younger brother to scowl and rub the sore spot. "I got it." Dean insisted.

Pushing herself up from Dean's lap, Hazel rolled her eyes. "You two are still acting like children!" Hazel exclaimed, shaking her heads as the two brothers stuck their tongues out at each other.

As Dean's search came up with nothing, yet again, Sam shoved Dean's chair out the way and pulled himself up to the computer. Scowling, Dean wheeled himself back to the computer, using his feet to push the chair. It was quite an amusing sight.

"Dude!" Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

Shaking her head, Hazel stood behind Dean, running her fingers through his hair. "My poor baby." She cooed mockingly as Dean continued to scowl.

Ignoring his brother, who seemed to be enjoying his pruning session, Sam glanced at Hazel. "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Mmm-hmm."

Sam bit his lower lip. "Well, maybe it's not murder."

Glancing at his brother, Dean watched as Sam frantically typed in the computer. Discreetly, Dean leaned back into Hazel's touch, clearly not wanting his brother to notice. Hazel snorted at this. Dean wasn't the most affectionate person when he was around his family, something she had noticed when they were around John.

Dean had always thought he had to be tough, which meant he was keeping his relationship guard up around Sammy.

As Sam clicked on the only article that came up, Hazel arched a brow. A local woman's death had been ruled as a suicide. The poor woman had leapt off Sylvania bridge and subsequently drowned. Well, so the article said. Most newspapers and records tended to cover things they didn't understand up. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river. There's a picture of Constance; it's the Woman who killed Troy."

Dean leaned forward. "Does it say why she did it?"

The younger sibling nodded. "Yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Dean motioned for Sam to continue. "What?"

Scrolling down the article, Sam frowned. "An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Shaking her head, Hazel frowned, her hands now on Dean's shoulders. "That's so sad…"

The younger brother continued to scroll through the articles, pausing on some pictures. Immediately, a picture of a beautiful woman came up. The dead woman had dark hair, pale skin and very delicate, doll like features.

"She was beautiful." Hazel admitted, frowning as she thought to the poor children who had drowned. She knew what it was like to see your own dead child… Hazel tensed at the thought.

Noticing this, Dean took one of her hands off his shoulder and squeezed it encouragingly. Hazel sent him a relieved yet strained smile in response.

Sam took no notice of the couple as he continued to flick through the articles pictures. There was a picture of a man, who was Joseph's husband, besides the Sylvania Bridge. Hazel's eyes widened slightly. The bridge… It's the same place Troy's car was found… "'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam quoted as Hazel pointed a painted, yet chipped nail at the picture of Joseph standing nearby a few cops and behind a bridge.

"Isn't that the bridge where Troy's car was found?"

The two brothers immediately turned to the picture and found it was indeed the bridge where Troy's car was found.

 **...**

With her sweaty palm clutching his, Hazel frowned as they walked along the bridge. She had been on edge all day. Usually, ghosts didn't bother her, but vengeful ghosts? They didn't want peace, they just wanted to bring death, much like demons. Maybe she'd be able to help Constance, but not all ghosts would accept her help. She could take away Constance's pain, allowing her to finally rest in peace, but Hazel wasn't sure the ghost would like that.

"You okay, cherrypie?"

Turning to Dean, Hazel nodded as Sam walked ahead of them, giving them a little privacy. "Yeah… Hopefully I can take Constance's pain away and help her find peace." Hazel admitted.

Frowning in response, Dean's green eyes met her own. It wasn't new to Hazel that Dean didn't really like her taking pain away from ghosts or humans. Although it seemed to have no effect on her so far, Dean was worried that it would damage her long term. After all, she was taking pain away from people, and that pain had to go somewhere…

"Mmm."

Sam turned to see what they were doing as he stopped to lean on the railing. Standing beside him, Hazel glanced down at the water below them.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive."

Turning to Dean, Hazel elbowed him in the ribs lightly. "Dean!"

In response, Dean smirked as Sam cleared his throat. "So you think Dad would have been here?"

Glancing at his brother, Dean shrugged. "Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Without another word, Dean tugged Hazel away from the edge, making her walk down the center bridge.

Furrowing his brows together, Sam followed.

"Okay, so now what?"

Looking between the brothers Hazel frowned in concern, it was apparent they were both getting irritated with each other. Sam wanted to find John immediately, and although Dean wanted to find John, even more so than Sam, Dean knew they had to stop Constance. If their dad was nearby, Dean knew he'd want himself, Sammy and Hazel to stop Constance. Perhaps with a little more digging, they'd find him. Hopefully…

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Pausing in his footsteps, Sam frowned. "Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

Hazel and Dean whirled round to see why Sam had stopped. As much as Hazel loved Sammy and wanted the best for him, his dad was missing. He'd be able to study law anytime in his life, John could be dead or in danger and sadly, they didn't have a lifetime to find him.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

Nodding, Sam shifted on his feet. "Yeah."

Glancing between the brothers, Hazel attempted to ease the tension. Sending Sam a smile, Hazel bit her lower lip. "You will be. Don't worry about it, Sammy."

Sam sent her a small, relieved smile in response. At least Hazel was supportive. Although Dean hadn't actually voiced his dislike, it was clear his big brother disapproved.

Ignoring Hazel completely, Dean scowled. "Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?"

Furrowing his brows together, Sam frowned. "Maybe. Why not? Aren't you? Don't you want a normal life? Don't you want to marry Hazel, have kids with her? Huh."

Dean and Hazel visibly tensed at the mention of kids. Anger pulsed through Dean as he thought back to the demon son-of-a-bitch who had killed his daughter. The anger he was feeling, it was looking for a target and Sammy was in the firing line.

Gritting his teeth, Dean took a step forward, ignoring Hazel, who was tugging on his arm. "Be careful, Sammy." Dean warned. "Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

"Guys, please!" Hazel frowned, but found herself being ignored as Sam took a step closer to Dean.

Shaking his head, Sam narrowed his eyes. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

Dean snorted mockingly. "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Before Sam could reply, Dean spun around, pulling Hazel with him. The brunette frowned, touching Dean's arm calmly. "Dean-"

"It's okay, cherrypie." Dean cut her off.

Hazel frowned. Just by looking into his deep green eyes, it was evident that he was not okay. Although Dean acted by pushing his brother away, he just wanted his brother to stay. As selfish as it was, Dean didn't want Sammy to live in a big house with a white picket fence, with Jessica as his wife and a daughter and son, Dean wanted his brother by his and Hazel's side. Maybe that was cruel, perhaps it was just selfish, but they all had a talent not many had. They were able to hunt, track and kill supernatural creatures… And if they stopped? People would die, babies would die… Just like Mia had…

As Hazel consciously kept glancing back at Sam, she jumped in surprise when Sammy rushed after them.

"And who's that?"

Without turning around, the older brother glanced at Hazel. "You're one of us."

Sam scowled, pushing himself to stand in front of Dean, stopping Dean from walking away.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." Hazel winced at Sam's words.

Peering at Hazel, Dean tried to keep his temper in check. But not for Sammy, for Hazel. "You have a responsibility to-"

Dean was cut off by Sam snorting. "To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back." Sam snapped.

Hazel watched in horror as Dean roughly grabbed Sammy by the collar and pushed him up against the railing of the bridge. His nostrils flared as he leaned close to his brother. "Don't talk about her like that."

Placing a hand on his back, Hazel frowned. "Dean… Please…"

He didn't move. Dean just tightened his grip on Sam as Hazel frowned. "Dean… Think of Mia… You think she'd like to see you like this? Please, Dean." Hazel begged, her voice raspy as she winced at the mention of Mia.

Although he was confused, Sam was too angry to question who Mia was. As Hazel's words sank in, Dean released Sam and walked away. Giving him a small smile,

Hazel blinked her tears away, mouthing 'thank you' to him.

Nodding, Dean jumped when he noticed a pale woman standing on the edge of the bridge. Her white gown was flowing behind her while her black hair trickled down her back.

Pausing, Dean pulled Hazel back. "Sam."

Coming to stand beside his brother, Sam paused at the girl. Constance turned to them, her gaze strictly on Hazel. It was almost like she wasn't seeing Sam and Dean, only Hazel. The brunette shivered as Constance's black eyes gazed into her own doe orbs. Shaking her head, almost sadly, Constance frowned.

"I can never go home…"

Hazel took a step towards the ghost who was trembling. Dean tried to tug Hazel back as the ghost shook her head and frowned. "I… I can never go home."

Before Hazel could do anything, Constance stepped forwards, falling off the edge as Sam and Dean ran to the railing. Looking around frantically, Dean frowned.

"Where'd she go?"

Sam frowned, craning his neck to look over the bridge. The water was still, indicating she hadn't jumped in the water. If she hadn't jumped in the water, then where was she?

"I don't know."

"Uhm… Guys."

The two turned to Hazel's voice. The brunette was pointing at the Impala as the engine purred, indicating it had been started. As the headlights came on, Dean frowned. "What the-"

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked, although they all knew the answer.

Reaching into his pocket, Dean pulled out his car keys and jingled them at Sam. Both Hazel and Sam stared at the keys in shock, but were soon cut out of it when the car jerked into motion. The Impala was heading straight towards them. Immediately, Dean pushed Sam and Hazel forward as the three broke out into sprint.

"Go! Go!" Sam shouted as the three ran down the bridge.

Glancing back at the car, Hazel knew they wouldn't be able to outrun the Impala. Dean's baby was fast, it also didn't help Dean had just had her engine upgraded…

Leading Dean and Sam to the edge of the bridge, Hazel leaped off, grabbing onto the edge of the bridge to prevent herself from falling into the river.

Dean and Sam followed her lead. As Sam jumped off, he managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge, clinging to it. Hazel sighed in relief, but squealed in surprise when Dean leaped past them, landing in the water. As the Impala stopped, Hazel reached down and pulled Sam up with all the strength she could muster.

As Sam sent her a thankful smile, the two turned back to the river. "Dean? Dean!"  
Hazel's eyes caught sight of a figure crawling out the water and onto the muddy bank. "What?" Dean yelled back up, panting as he laid back onto the bank.

Sighing in relief, Hazel's eyes didn't leave the filthy and annoyed Dean. "Are you all right?" Hazel shouted down, frowning worriedly.

Glancing up at her, Dean held up a hand in an ok sign. "I'm super, cherrypie."

Hazel sighed in relief, leaning against Sam, who wrapped his arms around Hazel.

 **...**

Pulling a blanket and a towel out the boot, Hazel held in her laughs as Dean leaned against the hood of the car, sulking. It seemed he was a little bitter about falling in the river, but mostly about Constance using his car… And unlike Sam, Hazel was doing everything in her power to stop herself from erupting in laughter.

However, it seemed Dean was too busy checking his baby was okay to notice his younger brothers quiet chuckles. Hazel rolled her eyes as Dean ran his hands over the hood of the beloved Impala.

Rolling her eyes, Hazel wrapped a blanket around Dean's muddy shoulders. Frowning in concern, Hazel noticed how her boyfriend was shivering. Clearly the river was cold and him being in wet clothing didn't help… If he wasn't careful, he could get pneumonia.

As Dean sent her a thankful look, the older brother tugged the blanket closer as Hazel began drying his hair.

Dean didn't protest as Hazel attempted to stop the mud from sticking to his clipped, light locks. Glancing at the two, Sam cleared his throat. "Your car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now." He grumbled, before turning around to look at the opposite side of the bridge. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Dean's eyes searched for the ghost. "That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

Sammy snorted as Hazel roughly tugged on his hair with the towel. "Dean! Don't provoke the ghost!" Hazel reprimanded.

In response, Dean scowled. Shaking his unruly locks, Sam let his blue-grey eyes land on Dean. "Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure."

This time, Hazel snorted. "Clearly." She replied dryly, still towel drying Dean's hair.

The corner of Sam's lips upturned in amusement as he settled against the car hood by Dean. "So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Hazel watched in amusement as Dean threw up his hands in the air in frustration. As he did so, Dean glanced at his hands, flicking the mud off as Sam sniffed. Peering at his older brother, Sam stuck his nose in the air, slightly amused. "You smell like a toilet."

The older sibling looked down as Hazel passed the towel she had previously been using to dry Dean's hair, to Dean. As Dean accepted the towel, Hazel leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"He's not wrong…"

 **...**

After Dean protesting for a long time about not wanting to get the Impala's seats dirty, Hazel and Sam had finally managed to get the older Winchester into the car, by putting down a towel across the front seat. After all, there was no way Dean would let the leather interior get dirty!

Currently, the three were stood in a small motel they had found nearby. Although the motel was hardly five stars, it was rather homely. However, the guy at the counter didn't seem to be too impressed by Dean, who was treading mud into the dreadful, 60's styled carpet.

Holding out the credit card which was in the name of Hector Aframian, Dean watched as the man accepted the card. "One room, please."

The clerk nodded, glancing between the three before raising a brow. "One bed between you three?"  
Sam's eyes widened in horror. Did the clerk think they were going to have a threesome or something?! "No! Two beds, one king and one queen, please." Sam added quickly, flushing slightly.

As Dean sniggered, amused, Hazel blushed, slightly embarrassed. Did they look kinky together? Glancing back down at the card, the clerk raised a brow in realization before looking between the three. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

Hazel furrowed her arched brows together. "Excuse me?"

The clerk looked back towards the card, checking the name before glancing back at the trio. "I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean turned to look between Hazel and Sam. Dad…

 **...**

Pulling a hair grip out her hair, which had previously been pinning down an unruly curl, Hazel bent the grip into one as Sam stood beside her. Behind her, Dean stood, playing lookout as Hazel poked the clip through the door. As Hazel jiggled the bobby-pin in the lock, a click emerged, indicating it was unlocked. Much to people's beliefs, picking a lock wasn't easy, it required a lot of patience and skill. Not many would be able to do it in a matter of seconds, but Hazel got a lot of practice. She could pick a lock in her sleep!

Standing up straight, Hazel swung the door open, her eyes scanning the room for danger. When she saw nothing, she entered with Sammy following.

Hazel's brows raised in surprise when she noticed the walls were covered in sheets of paper. Everything from maps, to newspaper clippings, to the pictures that were pinned along the motel wall. As Sam yanked Dean into the hotel room, Hazel took a closer look at the room. The doors and windows were aligned with thick layers of rock salt, which prevented demons from entering, while cat-eye shells were littered around the room. Clearly John had been worried something was going to get in… The desk beside the single bed was littered with books, while the floor was covered in assorted junk, including something with a hazardous-material symbol.

Before she could investigate the small book, Sam's voice made her turn. "Whoa."

Dean, who was still muddy and pouting, turned on the bedside lamp. Hazel didn't miss the way Dean's eyes lit up at the sight of the half-eaten hamburger that was sat on a large pile of books. As Sam carefully stepped over the line of salt, Dean picked up the burger and sniffed it.

Just as he was about to take a bite, Hazel stopped him. "Dean!"

Much like a scolded child would, Dean stroppily placed the burger back. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Sam ran his fingers along the salt line on the floor before looking up.

Hazel nodded in agreement, running a hand through her wild curls. "Salt, cats-eye shells... He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." Hazel informed the two, who eyed the disturbing cat-eye shells which were scattered around the room.

Nodding, Dean glanced at the paper covered walls.

Noticing his gaze, Sam turned to his brother. "What have you got here?"

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean replied, reading the words off the sheet as Hazel peered over his shoulder at the notes.

Upon the walls were pinned up pictures. From William Durell to Scott Nifong, who disappeared in 1987, John had them all pinned up. As Hazel's eyes darted between the pictures in an attempt to find a pattern between the victims. Ghosts, Demons, you name it, they all had patterns. And strangely enough, Hazel found it easier to understand these creatures. Most of them killed because they wanted to cause mayhem or because they want some sort of sick, but humans? Humans were just crazy. They were unpredictable.

Immediately, Hazel picked up on a couple of connections. They were all white males and all had been in relationships before their deaths.

Shaking his head, frustrated, Dean frowned. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs-" Sam crossed the room as Dean continued. "-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

"Except from the fact they are all white males, they were all in relationships before their death." Hazel pointed out, sighing. It wasn't a very good lead.

Glancing around, Hazel's eyes landed on a note that said 'Woman in White' above the article they had found of Constance's suicide. Sam followed Hazel's gaze, turning on a nearby lamp so the article was easier to read.

"Dad figured it out." He realized

Dean turned away from the pictures to look at his younger brother. "What do you mean?"

"He found the Same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Hazel told Dean as Sam nodded in agreement.

Moving to stand beside Hazel, Dean shook his head, tutting while glancing back at the victims. "You sly dogs."

Although she had never encountered one, Hazel had read about the women in white. They were a type of spirit that commonly kidnapped men after suffering from love issues before committing suicide. The spirits roamed in rivers and roads, and when they find men who cheat, they kill them. They have existed for centuries, have appeared in Hawaii, Mexico, and the United States, as well.

Despite the fact she had never seen a white woman, Hazel had read about the legend. The Woman in White was taken from La Llorona; a ghost of a woman crying for her dead children from Mexican folklore. La Llorona, more commonly known as the weeping woman, was a popular legend in Mexico, with many versions extant.

The basic story tells that La Llorona was a beautiful woman by the name of Maria, killed her children by drowning them in order to be with the man she loved. Although it wasn't completely defined, it was believed he might have been the children's father, who had left her for another woman.

After being rejected by the man she loved, Maria killed herself. When Maria reached the gates of Heaven, she was asked, "Where are your children?" and she replied, "I don't know, my Lord.". She was not permitted to enter heaven until she found her children. It was said she now wandered around the Earth for all eternity, searching in vain for her drowned offspring.

Hazel didn't know if the legend was completely true. After all, vampires didn't resemble the classic legend.

Turning back to Sam, Dean furrowed his brows. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

Nodding, Hazel allowed her fingers to brush against Dean's. "Maybe she has another weakness?"

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean spoke up, intertwining his muddy fingers with Hazel's. The brunette didn't protest as mud rubbed against her flawless skin.

Scanning the article, Hazel frowned. "It doesn't say where she was buried."

The two turned to the article. Peering at the article, Sam double checked. "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband: If he's still alive."

Glancing at the picture of Constance below, Dean pulled Hazel closer. Without turning to look at Sam, Dean spoke to him. "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna' get cleaned up-"

Dean turned to Hazel, smirking. "Hazel, imma' need your help in the shower."

Rolling her eyes, Hazel couldn't help but smile as she rubbed a spot of mud off his nose. Sam, who seemed disgusted by his older brother, paused. Turning back to him, Sam's voice sounded fragile. "Hey, Dean?"

Spinning around to face his brother, Dean arched a brow as Sam cleared his throat. "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Hazel smiled at this.

Before he could finish, Dean held up his hand. "No chick-flick moments."

Nodding, Sam laughed. "All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam let out another laugh as Dean pulled Hazel into the bathroom before shutting the door, leaving Sam alone. As he turned from the door, Sam's smile faded when he noticed the small Polaroid stick to the mirror. On the rose gold mirror, a rosary hung across it, draping over a picture of John sitting on the Impala with Dean, Sam and Hazel.

Dean had been wearing his baseball cap while Hazel was wearing a crazy princess costume. Sam could recall his dad buying Hazel the costume and from then onwards, she refused to take it off. Smiling sadly at the memory, Sam carefully peeled the photo off the mirror and held it in his palm.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it!**

 **IF YOU DO WANT TO READ ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AS ADDING MORE DEPENDS ON THE FEEDBACK.**


	4. f o u r

**1X01 The Woman in White; P4**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

As Hazel softly blew on her newly painted, sunshine nails in an attempt to dry them quicker, Sam paced around the small motel room, his phone pressed tightly against his ear. It was evident how tense the younger sibling was. Frowning, Hazel looked up from her nails, her soft doe orbs dripping with concern. While Dean was in the bathroom 'relieving himself' due to Hazel's 'teasing', Hazel was laid across the bed, eyeing Sam worriedly.

Tousling her long curly locks, Hazel sat up, crossing her tanned legs as Sam let out yet another frustrated sigh. The beauty watched in concern as her boyfriend's brother took a seat beside her, his handsome features laced with guilt.

Jessica's sweet voice travelled through the phone line. " _Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night_ -" The voicemail began.

The younger Winchester winced, pausing the voicemail as Hazel ran a soothing hand across his broad back in some sort of an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Hazel wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't easy for Sam. Before Dean and Hazel had showed up, his life had been running pretty smoothly. He had a law school interview coming up, a beautiful and kind girlfriend, many friends and his own home. Hell, unknown to Hazel and Dean, he had been planning on proposing to Jessica. He already had his eye on one ring that he knew she would love. Sam had two years of a normal, hunting free life, and yet now he had been dragged back into the 'family business'. Hazel could sympathize with that.

Before he could respond and protest at the hideous nickname, Dean emerged from the bathroom. A smile beamed across Hazel's features when she noticed her boyfriend was no longer filthy. It had taken three long showers to get all the mud off Dean. Hazel had been scrubbing John's leather jacket for a long while, but she had finally managed to get the mud out of the leather.

Turning from Sam briefly, Hazel held the leather jacket out to Dean, who sent her a grateful smile. Taking the jacket out of her hands, Dean shrugged it on one shoulder as he glanced between the two. "Hey. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street-"

Dean paused, turning to Hazel. "You coming?"

Conflicted, Hazel glanced at Sam. It was apparent he needed comfort. He needed someone to be there for him. "No thanks, I'll stay with Sammy." Hazel replied.

"You want anything?" Dean asked Sam.

Shaking his head, Sam's voice was detached. "No."

Dean shrugged and turned to Hazel. "What about you, cherrypie?"

"I'm good, thanks." Hazel replied, toying with the loose strands on her ripped, skinny jeans.

The older brother temptingly wiggled his brows. "Aframian's buying."

As Hazel giggled quietly, she placed a hand over her mouth in an attempt to smother the playful laughter. Snorting, Sam shook his head. "Mm-mm."

Dean continued to shrug his jacket on as he walked out the motel room, his brows furrowed when he noticed the motel clerk talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. Oh shit…

 **…**

"Sammy."

The younger brother groaned at the hideous name. "Sammy is a name for a chubby, thirteen-year-old girl who is just hitting puberty! It's Sam." Sam exclaimed, placing his hands on his head in a playful frustrated manner.

Shuffling closer to Sam, which was rather hard in her restricting, skinny jeans, Hazel sent him a teasing smile. "Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'.

He snorted in response, allowing his hands to drop to his sides as he shook his head. "Hazel!" Sam whined childishly.

Grinning, Hazel poked the tip of Sam's nose. "I'll stop calling you 'Sammy', when you smile." She exclaimed determinedly.

Instead of receiving a smile, Hazel was met by Sam's classic 'bitch-face', as Dean and herself liked to call it. Poking his nose again, Hazel pouted. "Sammmmyyyy! Smmillleee!" Hazel sung badly, her voice cracking due to how high the pitch had gone.

Shaking his head, Sam realized she wasn't going to give up. Defeated, Sam reluctantly sent Hazel a faint smile.

Scoffing, Hazel placed her fingers on the corners of Sam's mouth, pressing his lips up. The action caused a forced, cheesy grin to appear.

"Yay!" Hazel cheered, letting go as Sam shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

Clearing his throat, Sam turned to the girl beside him. "Y'know… I've really missed you… And I-I'm sorry for not getting in contact-" Sam was cut off by Hazel holding a hand up.

"Sammy, I know… It's okay." Hazel replied, her doe orbs meeting Sam's.

The man who was merely a year older than her, shook his head. "No… No, it's not okay. You and Dean, you're my family, even dad is…" Sam trailed off.

Biting her lower lip, Hazel shifted uncomfortably. Sam and John had left things on bad terms, at the beginning John hadn't wanted Sam to go to university. He had wanted Sam to hunt the way Hazel and Dean did. However, after a couple of months, John had come around. He was proud of his youngest son for doing what he wanted to and for getting into Stanford. John had frequently swung by the university to keep an eye on Sam, to check everything was okay, something Sam was unaware of. And although Sam thought his father thought less of him for not going into the 'family business', John didn't, he thought the world of all his children, including Sam.

"I shouldn't have stopped contacting you. I never should have ditched my old number… Maybe if I hadn't, none of this would have happened." Sam replied, furrowing his brows in concentration.

Placing a hand on the top of his back, Hazel shook her head, blinking away the tears. "Don't say that, Sam. You wanted a normal life… Who can blame you." Hazel mumbled.

Sam turned to face her, confusion on his strong features. "Have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Wanted a normal life… Have you ever wanted a normal life?" Sam asked quietly.

Hesitating, Hazel thought for a moment. If her life had been normal… Mia probably would have been alive, living in a big house with a white picket fence. Her and Dean could have even been married… But then again, how many innocents would have died if they stopped doing their job? How much blood would be on their hands? Enough to fill an entire dam.

"Once." Hazel admitted.

A silence was shifted around the room as Hazel grew uncomfortable. Looking away, Hazel blinked the brewing tears away. Sam didn't seem to notice this as he glanced back at his phone, Hazel assumed he was thinking of Jessica. Before she could even think about asking, her phone rang, cutting her off.

Automatically, Hazel pulled the phone to her ear, without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

" _5.0. You and Sammy take off_." Dean's voice travelled through the phone quietly.

Furrowing her brows together, Hazel pressed the speaker button, so Sam was able to hear.

"What? But what about you?"

" _Just go_." Dean replied simply as Sam bolted up, peering out the motel window to see two cop cars and a couple of deputies along with the motel clerk.

"No! We're not leaving you." Hazel snapped, getting up from the bed.

" _They kinda' spotted me. Go find dad_." Dean responded before hanging up. Exchanging looks with Sam, Hazel shoved her phone in her pocket before grabbing Sam's arm. Unhesitantly, Hazel pulled Sam out the back exit of the motel. They wouldn't be able to help Dean if they got caught as well…

 **…**

As Deputy Jaffe and Hein approached him, Dean shoved his cell phone in the pocket of his brown, leather jacket. Turning to the officers, Dean sent them the cheesiest grin he could muster.

"Problem, officers?"

Scowling, the officers were unimpressed. Taking a step forward, Jaffe placed his hands on his hips. "Where's your partners?"

Dean furrowed his brows in mock confusion. "Partners? What? What partners?"

"The pretty girl and the tall guy, I think you know the guys I mean." Jaffe replied, glancing over his shoulder and jerking his thumb towards the motel room. As Hein headed over to the motel room, Dean fidgeted in jealousy and anxiety. It wasn't the best time to feel jealous, not that he could help it.

When Dean didn't reply, Jaffe took another step forward. "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

Blinking, Dean replied bluntly. "My boobs."

As a grin took over Dean's features, Jaffe slammed Dean over the hood of the cop car, handcuffing his hands in the process.

 **…**

With a cardboard box sat in the palms of his hands, the Sheriff of the small town entered, his brown eyes cold and narrowed as he set the box on the table. As Dean shifted in his seat, he practically prepared himself for the whole 'good-cop-bad-cop' routine.

Sitting opposite Dean, the Sheriff with the receding hairline made sure his chair was higher than Dean's to show he was in control of the situation.

Crossing his arms, the Sheriff met Dean's gaze. "So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean replied simply.

Shaking his head, the Sheriff chuckled. "I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

With a teasing smirk on his features, Dean leaned forward. "We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?"

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." The sheriff pointed out.

Looking away, Dean tensed as the Sheriff pulled a familiar book out the box. "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

Scowling, Dean rolled his eyes at the Sheriff "That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three." Dean snapped.

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean."

The sheriff reached into the box and pulled out a familiar brown, leather covered journal. It was his dad's journal… He never went anywhere without the book. "This his?"

Staring at the book, Dean deadpanned as the Sheriff sat on the edge of the table. Flipping through the book, the Sheriff turned his nose up at the newspaper clippings, notes and pictures.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out-I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy."

Dean shuffled forward, getting a closer look as the Sheriff continued to flick through the journal. "But I found this, too."

Stopping on a page, the Sheriff turned the journal in Dean's direction. On a plain page in permanent marker, ' **Dean 35-111** ' was scribbled.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

 **…**

Looking up at the large, old house, Hazel glanced back down at the notes of Joseph Welch's address. Once she knew it was definitely the house, Hazel shoved the paper back in her pocket as Sam looked at the chain-link door.

As soon as she knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing an older man. Clearly this was Joseph Welch.

"Excuse me, are you Joseph Welch?" Hazel asked politely, smiling.

Nodding, Joseph eyed them hesitantly, assuming they were there to sell something.

"Yeah."

 **…**

Walking down the junk-filled driveway, Hazel made sure to avoid the rusty cars as Joseph and Sam walked by her side. Passing the photograph of John, Hazel smiled. "Was this him?"

Studying the photograph, Joseph nodded, recognizing the bearded man. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him."

Handing the photograph back to Hazel, Joseph turned to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

Nodding, Sam glanced at the photo as Hazel slipped it inside her pocket, being careful not to crease it. "That's right. We're working on a story together." Sam replied.

The older man narrowed his eyes. "Well, I don't know what the hell kinda' story you're working on. The questions he asked me."

Hazel hesitated. "About your wife Constance?" She asked gently.

Tensing, Joseph nodded. "He asked me where she was buried." Joseph replied bitterly.

Wincing, Hazel mentally scolded John for his insensitivity. But then again, these questions needed to be asked. If Constance didn't accept peace, then they'd have to salt and burn her corpse. "And where is that again?" Hazel asked gently.

The man frowned. "What, I gotta go through this twice?"

Sending him a small, sympathetic smile, Hazel placed a hand on his arm. "I know this isn't easy… But it would really help."

For a moment, Joseph hesitated. "In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

Sam nodded. "And why did you move?"

Hesitating, Joseph finally replied. "I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Shivering, Hazel found herself frowning at his words. Hazel would never be able to return to the motel Mia had died in… Honestly, she couldn't blame Joseph for not wanting to live in his previous house.

Suddenly, Sam stopped walking, causing Hazel to bump into the tall figure and Joseph to stop walking. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

Hazel smiled at him. "I saw a picture of her. She was beautiful, you were a lucky man." Hazel told him as Joseph nodded, a small smile curling across his lips.

"I was." He admitted.

Turning to face him, Sam frowned. "So you had a happy marriage?"

For a moment, Joseph was silent. "Definitely."

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Hazel frowned. "Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

After bidding goodbye to Joseph, Hazel pulled Sam to the Impala. But before she could climb in the front of the car, Sam turned to Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Joseph turned around.

Walking back to Joseph, Sam's eyes gazed into the older man's eyes. Hazel bit her lower lip, conflicted. Did Sam really think Joseph would believe the woman in white legend? People tended to only believe what they could see, they didn't believe in the supernatural

"A what?"

Noticing Sam's hesitance, Hazel backed him up. "A woman in white. Or sometimes a weeping woman?"

When Joseph didn't reply, Hazel continued. "It's an old legend. They're spirits and have been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Hazel took a step towards Joseph. "All of them share the same story."

Narrowing his eyes, Joseph shook his head. "I don't care much for nonsense."

As Joseph walked away, Sam frowned. "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam continued from Hazel.

Immediately, Joseph stopped walking. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

As Sam continued, Joseph turned back to face Sam. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think... You think that has something to do with... Constance? You smartasses!" Joseph snapped, his eyes radiating anger as he heaved, his cheeks tinting red with anger.

Sam just shrugged. "You tell me."

"I mean, maybe... Maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

As Hazel pulled Sam towards the Impala, Joseph watched, his body trembling from grief, anger and fear.

 **…**

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo." Dean informed the Sheriff for the hundredth time.

The older man was still interrogating Dean over the "Dean 35-111" page. It seemed the cop wasn't giving up and Dean's patience was wearing thin. "We gonna do this all night long?"

Before the Sheriff could continue, a deputy leaned into the room. "We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

Dean almost, _almost_ smiled at this. Sammy and Hazel. Nodding, the Sheriff watched as the deputy walked away before turning to Dean. "You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Good."

With that, the Sheriff slammed handcuffs on Dean's wrists and handcuffed him to the table. Sending him a brief, yet smug smirk, the Sheriff walked out, glancing back at Dean before closing the door.

As soon as the Sheriff was out the room, Dean looked around for a way out the cuffs. Noticing the paper clip poking out the journal, Dean smirked. Reaching over, he pulled the paper-clip out and got to work.

In a matter of moments, Dean had unlocked the handcuffs. Letting out a quiet, low whistle, Dean slipped his hands from the cuff. Glancing out the door, Dean watched as the Sheriff and multiple deputies geared up to leave.

Watching through the window, Dean waited for the cops to walk away. As the officers left, Dean ducked out of sight and headed towards the fire escape, carrying John's journal in his spare hand.

 **…**

Humming along to the tune, Hazel drummed her nails against the dashboard as Sam drove the Impala down the road. Hazel knew if her boyfriend was in the car, he'd wring Sam's neck. Currently, the younger sibling was driving Dean's baby rather recklessly, swerving around potholes in the road.

As she stared out the window, the brunette jumped in surprise when her phone rung. Glancing at the caller ID, Hazel allowed a small smile to perk up on her lips as she brought the mobile to her ear.

" _Fake 911 phone call? I don't know, cherrypie, that's pretty illegal_." Dean's voice rang through the phone.

Grinning to herself, Hazel shook her head and turned to Sam. "It's Dean."

Sam glanced at her. "Put it on speaker." He urged.

Doing as he said, Hazel held the phone between herself and Sam. "You're welcome." She replied playfully.

" _Listen, we gotta talk_."

Ignoring Dean, Sam continued. "Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop." Sam told Dean through the phone.

" _Sammy, would you shut up for a second?_ "

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued.

Hazel could practically hear Dean rolling his eyes through the phone. " _Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho_."

Furrowing her brows together, Hazel glanced at Sam in confusion. "What? How do you know that?" Hazel asked.

" _I've got his journal_."

At the four words, Hazel's smile dropped. John didn't go anywhere without his journal. "He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam voiced the brunette's thoughts.

" _Yeah, well, he did this time_."

Frowning, Hazel spoke up. "What's it say?"

Through the phone, Dean sighed. " _Ah, the Same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going_."

"Coordinates?" Hazel guessed.

Dean hummed through the phone. " _Mmm-hmmm_."

Beside her, Sam furrowed his brows together. "Where to?"

" _I'm not sure yet._ "

Switching the car headlights on, Sam frowned. "I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

Before Dean could reply, Hazel dropped the phone, her eyes widening when she saw Constance in the middle of the road. "Sam!"

As Sam slammed on the breaks, the car plowed through Constance, causing Hazel's head to jolt forward. Sam brought the car to an abrupt halt as Hazel placed her hands on her aching head. Groaning, Hazel briefly heard Dean's voice calling her and Sam's names.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

Nodding, Hazel rubbed her temple. "Y-Yeah, you?"

Sam nodded. "I think."

As Hazel turned to Sam, she froze when she saw Constance sitting in the back. "Sam…"

The ghost turned to Hazel, leaning forward so her head was resting against Hazel's shoulder. Constance dusted her cold lips across the back of Hazel's neck. "You can't help me." She whispered sadly, pressing another kiss against Hazel's shoulder. "You can't." She whimpered.

Turning to meet Constance's dark eyes, Hazel noticed Sam leaning towards his gun. Looking away, Hazel shook her head at Sam. She could help Constance.

"I can." Hazel murmured soothingly, holding out a hand to her.

The ghost smiled gloomily. "You can't help me. No one can. I can't go home."

Before she could reply, Constance spoke up again. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Hazel didn't have time to respond when Constance raised a hand, causing the passenger car door to open and the brunette to fly. Hazel moaned in pain as her body slammed into a tree.

"Hazel!"

Turning to Sam, Constance frowned. "Take me home."

When Sam didn't respond, her eyes darkened. "Take me home!"

"No."

Constance's previously soft eyes glared into Sam's eyes as the doors locked. Hearing the click of the locks, Sam frantically tried to open the doors as the grass pedal pressed down.

Groaning, Hazel winced as the feeling of blood trickling down the back of her head, snapped her out of her shock. Raising a trembling hand, Hazel placed her fingers along the back of the skull, wincing furthermore as she pulled away, only to find her fingers coated in a thick, red substance. Blood.

As Hazel looked up, her eye widened when she realized Constance was driving Sam to her old house.

But… She couldn't go home? Why couldn't she go home? Her children! She was scared of facing the children she had drowned… Ignoring the heavy, stinging sensation on her scull, Hazel jumped up and ran after the car.

 **…**

As the ghost sent the two brothers a chilling glare, she threw the picture of herself and her children on the floor, watching in relief as it smashed. The two brothers backed away, slowly, as if hoping the ghost wouldn't notice. Before they could even reach the door, a bureau was hurled across the room, pinning Dean and Sam to the Impala which Sam had crashed through the abandoned house.

Struggling to push the vintage dresser away, Dean inwardly cursed the ghost. If she had dented his baby! His poor Impala… Not only had it been rammed through the dust bucket of a house, it now had him and Sam pushed against it with heavy furniture… If Constance's wasn't holding the dresser with her telekinesis, they would have easily been able to push the furniture off the,.

Before Dean could curse the woman any more, a feminine silhouette ran through the rubble, causing Constance to turn. Hazel…

"Hazel! Run!" Dean urged, his eyes wildly looking for a way to help the girl he loved.

Constance scowled in Hazel's direction as the brunette held a hand out. "I can help you… You just need to accept the pain to find peace. Don't you want to find peace?" Hazel urged softly.

The two brothers pushed against the dresser frantically as the ghost slowly walked to Hazel. "Hazel, run godammit!" Dean snapped.

Ignoring her boyfriend, Hazel smiled at Constance. "I can help you find peace. I can help your children find peace. You just have to let me help you."

She continued to hold her small hands out as Constance hesitated, glancing back at Hazel's eyes before her hands. It was almost like Dean and Sam weren't in the room as the two women completely ignored them, blocking out their yells.

Nodding, Constance placed her hand in Hazel's. Immediately, both eyes shut. A silver glow outlined Hazel as she gripped Constance's cold hand. Constance's memories flashed through Hazel's mind as barely noticeable, stinging sensation emerged in Hazel's toes.

 _"_ _My name's Constance."_

 _"_ _I'm Joseph."_

 _A young Constance and Joseph stood in a wild flower field. They were both smiling widely, happiness radiating from them. The scene suddenly changed to an old looking church, they were both inside it._

 _"_ _I now pronounce you man and wife."_

 _Constance stood in a white, long dress. A loving smile was on both her own and Joseph's features. Once again, the scene changed and the couple were now in their house._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant, Joseph."_

 _She had one hand over her stomach and one entwined with Joseph's, whose eyes were clouded with tears, but not sad tears. Again, the scene changed._

 _"_ _Were you with Martha?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _Joseph was kissing another woman in the same field Constance and him had met. The scene faded back into their house._

 _"_ _Congratulations, you've had a girl."_

 _A pink faced, squealing baby was wrapped in a white blanket, held in Constance's arms as Joseph watched, his face neutral._

 _"_ _Why were you talking to Martha?"_

 _"_ _It's nothing, Constance."_

 _Images of him and Martha meeting in the night were revealed._

 _"_ _I'm pregnant, again, Joseph."_

 _Constance was smiling widely, holding her daughter who must have been at least one-years-old. Joseph was frowning._

 _"_ _Why are you and Martha so close?"_

 _"_ _It's nothing, Constance, stop being so stupid."_

 _A heavily pregnant Constance was silently crying in her bed; Joseph was sneaking out. He exited the house to meet the woman who Hazel assumed was Martha._

 _"_ _Congratulations, you've had a little boy."_

 _Constance was laid in her bed, holding a small bundle as her daughter peered over her shoulder. Joseph stood in the corner of the room, tense._

 _"_ _Constance, you're being stupid. Me and Martha are_ _ **just friends**_ _."_

 _Joseph and the brunette; Martha, were in bed together, Constance and Joseph's bed, naked._

 _"_ _I saw you having sex with her. Do you love her, is that it? Am I not good enough."_

 _"_ _You're being daft. We'll talk about this in the morning."_

 _He left to see Martha, leaving his two children and Constance alone. Voices raced through her mind as she began to visibly twitch. Insanity took its toll as Constance looked towards her children's shared bedroom before looking back at the bathroom…_

 _"_ _Mama!-"_

 _Two dead, drowned children._

 _"_ _I can't go home."_

 _She was standing on the highway bridge, her nightgown flowing behind her as she gripped the railing of the bridge. Her bare feet wiggled against the cold surface as she closed her eyes, falling forward and crashing into the waves. She never resurfaced._

Opening her eyes, Hazel smiled at Constance. She now looked like she did when she was alive. Her cheeks were pink and healthy, while her eyes had returned to the soft brown they had once been. "It's okay." Hazel whispered as feet pattered down the stairs.

All eyes in the room turned to two children who were holding hands and wearing the clothing they had been drowned in. Smiling, the children returned to Constance's side.

"You've come home to us, Mommy" They chorused, wrapping their arms around Constance.

Hazel watched as the ghost sobbed to her children, apologizing frantically as a white light surrounded them. The three faded, having found peace.

Now that the dresser was no longer being held by Constance, Sam and Dean effortlessly pushed it away from them. Immediately, Dean cupped Hazel's face.

"What the hell were you thinking? She could have hurt you." He snapped, his fingers brushing across her cheekbones.

Placing her hands on his, Hazel smiled. "I'm okay."

Nodding, Dean smirked. "Nice work, by the way."

Chuckling, Hazel stood by Sam, sending him a concerned smile. "You okay?"

"Mmm."

Dean walked over, slapping Sam on the chest. "Thata' boy."

Noticing the way he winced, Hazel frowned. Taking a step forward, she placed a hand on Sam's arm. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

Laughing through the pain, Sam turned to his brother. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

Scoffing, Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Hazel, who leaned against him. "Hey. Saved your ass."

Turning back to his baby, Dean scowled. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Meeting Sam's eyes, Dean sent him a threatening look. "I'll kill you."

Hazel and Sam burst out laughing as Dean began wiping the dust from his car.

 **…**

With Sam in the front, Hazel sat in the back of the Impala, humming along to the music as Dean drove down the road. Currently, Dean was in a pretty bad mood. One of his headlights had been smashed, but he was relieved that Sam driving his baby through the house hadn't ruined the engine. Hazel found it unbelievable the Impala didn't have any permanent scratches. Of course it had some minor scratching, but Dean had claimed he'd be able to buff them out.

"It's just so sad… If Joseph hadn't been unfaithful, she wouldn't have gone insane, which would mean she wouldn't have killed her children and then she wouldn't have committed suicide, meaning she wouldn't have had any victims. All of it came down to Joseph. But is it really fair to blame him?"

Shrugging, Dean met her eyes. Hazel wasn't stupid. She knew Dean didn't share the same empathy she had for ghosts. He saw them as evil, even the good or misunderstood ones.

Clearing his throat, Sam spoke up. John's journal was laid open on his lap on the 'Dean 35-111' page. Beside the journal was a large map, a ruler and a flash light was tucked between his chin and shoulder. They were currently finding the coordinate.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Nodding, Dean snorted. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Hazel didn't miss the hesitant look Sam threw Dean. The interview… It was going to crush Dean. "Dean, I um..." Sam trailed off.

Glancing at Sam before the road, Dean's facial expression was blank. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Noticing the way Dean nodded in a disappointed manor, Hazel leaned forward, placing a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean met Hazel's eyes through the mirror briefly before looking back to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." He told Sam as the younger brother switched the flashlight off.

 **…**

As the Impala pulled up in front of the apartment building, Hazel laid in the back of the car, her head tossed back and her lips parted as small snores came from them. Beside him, Sam stared out the window, tense as Dean frowned.

Looking back at Hazel, Sam hesitated. "Should I wake her, or…" He trailed off.

Knowing she'd get upset saying her goodbyes to Sam, Dean shook his head. The younger brother bit his lip, frowning, but said nothing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out the car.

"Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded in response. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam added.

The older brother nodded, despite the fact he knew Sam wouldn't abandon his apple-pie life of attending law school and living with his completely normal girlfriend, to hunt with him, his dad and Hazel.

"Yeah, all right."

Patting the car door twice, Sam turned away, fishing his door key out his pocket. As he did, Dean leaned towards the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

"Sam?"

He turned around as Dean continued. "You know, us three made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

After giving him a nod, Dean put the Impala into gear and drove off.

 **…**

"No… Stop…"

Craning his neck to look at the sleeping brunette, Dean frowned. Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Dean turned to his girlfriend.

Placing a hand on her arm, Dean frowned. "Hey."

Scrambling up, Hazel's eyes opened, looking around frantically as she panted. Dean leaned across the seats, stroking her cheek. "Hey, hey it's okay."

Shaking her head, Hazel sniffled. "N-No… It's not. I have a bad feeling… Sammy… We need to go back."

Dean furrowed his brows together, "What?"

Tugging on his arm, Hazel frowned. "Now. We need to go now. _She_ told me." Hazel whispered. She decided not to mention that it had been Mary Winchester warning her that Sammy was in danger.

Instead of turning back to the wheel and driving like Hazel wished, Dean met her eyes. "Hazel, deep breaths. Just calm down."

Shaking his head, Hazel leaned forward. "P-Please! We need to go back now.-"

He didn't respond quick enough.

"-Now Dean!" She snapped.

 **…**

Embracing the normality, Sam crunched down on the homemade chocolate chip cookie Jessica had made him. His girlfriend had always been one hell of a baker. She had learned from her great-grandma or something. He couldn't remember exactly, but he did know it ran in her family.

Collapsing down on the bed, Sam smiled, his eyes shut.

Drip. Drip… Opening his eyes in confusion, Sam's breath was caught in his throat. Jessica… She was pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

"No!"

Her big blue eyes gazed into his frantically. Before he could even force himself to react, she burst into flames; the fire spreading across the ceiling burning everything in its path. As the fire began enveloping the room, Dean kicked the front door open, having seen the flames from the window.

"Sam!"

Hazel ran behind Dean as Sam raised an arm, shielding his face from the fire as tears streamed down his face. "Jess!"

Following the flames and Sam's voice, Dean bolted into the bedroom, Hazel following. As Dean frantically shouted to Sam, Hazel's blood ran cold when she noticed the flaming girl on the ceiling. Jessica... As Dean looked up, Hazel covered her mouth.

"No! No!" Sam yelled.

Instinctively, much like the day of their mother's death, Dean grabbed Sam, shoving him out the door. Hazel helped Dean, pulling Sam along by his arm as he continued to struggle, shouting for his girlfriend. "Jess! No!"

As the three got out the front door, the entire apartment was engulfed by the flames.

 **…**

Multiple fire trucks and cop cars were parked outside the burnt apartment building, the police keeping back the gawkers as Dean and Hazel exchanged glances. Sam was standing by the Impala, digging around in the boot, the false bottom away revealing the hoard of weapons.

Gently, Dean intertwined his fingers with Hazel's and pulled her towards the Impala. Glancing at the trunk, the older brother quickly looked at Sam. His face was set in a mask of desperate anger as he discretely loaded a shotgun.

Looking up, Sam sighed and nodded. Tossing the shotgun back in the trunk, Sam frowned. "We got work to do."

With that, he slammed the trunk shut

* * *

 _Hi guys, im sorry for the lack of updates. I work four days a week, am at college for one day and have two days off, one of which I babysit my godson on. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this as I am really enjoying writing this! I have currently wrote up to chapter ten and am only on the third episode of season one, lol. Anyways, feel free to review any questions and I'll respond in the next chapter. Thank you again!_

* * *

 _ **Please review if you want more.**_


	5. f i v e

**1X02 Wendigo**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

Glancing at Sam in concern, Hazel frowned. It had been a mere week since Jessica's death and Sam, rightfully so, wasn't coping very well. He barely ate and was extremely fatigued, something evident by the thick, dark bags that hung beneath his eyes. And whenever Sam did try to catch up on his sleep, he woke up panting, his blue-gray iris wide. Although he hadn't admitted it, both herself and Dean was pretty sure Sam was dreaming about Jessica's brutal death. It was honestly hard to see the boy, whom she thought of as a brother, in such a fragile state. But most of all, she sympathized greatly towards Sam. She could understand how Sam was feeling. He wanted vengeance, he wanted to lash out at anything and everything, but yet he also wanted to hold Jessica in his arms for one last time.

After Mia, Hazel hadn't been able to cope. She had been reckless, even lashing out at Dean, something that still haunted her with guilt. And if she was being truly honest with herself, she knew that she still wasn't over the death of her beautiful daughter. It was in the past, and yet she couldn't get over it. Hazel knew she had to, especially while considering her career. She had to be on the ball, she couldn't be distracted during her job, but yet how could any mother move on from their child's deaths after ten months? Some people mourned for years, some mourned all their lives, some even mourned to the point they took their own lives… She couldn't get over her daughter as quick as clicking her fingers, and she knew Dean couldn't either. He was just as broken as her inside, no matter how much he tried to hide it. That was probably why they were such a perfect couple.

Wincing at the thought of her daughter, Hazel glanced back at Sam's unconscious, lanky figure. He was sitting in the back of the Impala, his long legs curled and cramped up against the seat, a plush cushion was tucked behind his head and a blanket was spread over his legs. Sleeping in the Impala wasn't the comfiest, Hazel knew that from past experiences. So she had done all she could to make Sam somewhat comfortable, hoping that it would somehow [JH1] lure him into a peaceful slumber.

"You okay?"

Turning to her boyfriend, Hazel let out a sigh, blowing stray curls from her face in the process. "I'm… Okay. I'm just worried about Sammy. He shouldn't have to go through all of this… And to be honest, it brings up memories, y'know?" Hazel trailed off uncomfortably, thinking back to her green eyed daughter.

Dean frowned, moving one of his hands so it was resting on hers. After glancing back at Sam warily, he looked back to the road. "Were you able to contact her?" He was hinting at Jessica, ignoring what she had said about their daughter. Something he did often. Hazel understood that everyone grieved differently, and Dean had never been one to openly share his emotions, but it annoyed her to no end. He never spoke of Mia unless Hazel started the conversation about her, and even then, he'd try and change the subject.

The brunette shook her head. "No. I mean, even when spirits pass, I can contact them. But Jessica, I couldn't... It's really weird. But I'm going to keep trying, maybe it will help Sammy."

She was hoping contacting Jessica would help Sam, but Dean himself wasn't too sure. Hazel was convinced by getting in contact with Jessica, Sam would be able to move on. However, Dean didn't agree. Even if he got in touch with his daughter, who would have been one year and three months old right then, he wouldn't suddenly drop the vengeance he still craved for the son of a bitch who killed her.

"Maybe."

Silence took over the car for a moment as Hazel leaned forwards. Her nimble fingers skimmed across the center console and paused on the stereo. Her eyes darted to Dean for a moment, who was still looking at the road, before she quickly skipped to the next track on the cassette tape. Upon hearing the music change, Dean's head snapped towards her. "Hey!"

Grinning in defeat, Hazel stuck her tongue out playfully. Before she could respond with a witty, sarcastic comment, Sam's light groans filled the car. Both sets of eyes flickered towards the man in the back seat as his eyes frantically snapped open. His chest heaving violently as he sat up.

Dean looked over in masked concern as Sam looked down at the blanket in confusion. "You okay?"

Glancing at Dean and Hazel before looking away, Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Frowning, the brunette's eyes didn't leave Sam. He wasn't okay. He was emotionally and physically exhausted, not that he'd say anything. Sam didn't like to make a big deal out of these things. He put others emotions before his own, an admirable yet foolish trait. Hazel too had this trait, not that she'd ever admit it.

"Another nightmare?" Hazel asked gently, almost hesitantly.

Instead of replying, Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You wanna' drive for a while?" Dean asked in an attempt to cheer his brother up. Hazel's brows raised in surprise as Sam chuckled.

"Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam pointed out.

Shrugging, the older brother met Sam's eyes. "Just thought you might want to. What about you cherrypie?"

Hazel shook her head, a small smile on her face. It was a nice gesture, but she wasn't the best of drivers. John had never let her drive the Impala, ever since she crashed her first car into a ditch. And when Bobby fixed her up a new car as a present, she crashed it yet again… This time it was into a lake. After that, she allowed Dean, John or Bobby to cart her around, much to John's relief. He was terrified she'd get herself killed driving!

"I'm good."

Sighing, Sam glanced between the two. "Look, I know you two are worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

As Dean nodded disbelievingly, Hazel pursed her lips. "Well, if you need to talk about it, we're here for you, Sammy."

Sam was grateful that neither Hazel nor Dean were pushing for him to talk about Jessica's death. While Dean's approach was to try and avoid the situation, Hazel's approach was to comfort Sam, they were both very different methods.

Grabbing the map from beside him, Sam opened it. "All right, where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean replied.

Folding the map back, Sam frowned. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Wincing, Hazel shifted uncomfortably. They had spent a week looking for what had killed Jessica and found nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Not even one little clue. If anyone could help them find this demon, it would be John. "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna' find the thing that killed Jessica-"

"We gotta' find Dad first." Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing-" Dean paused to squeeze Hazel's hand. "-And this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence."

Nodding in agreement, Hazel smiled. "John will have answers. He always does. He'll know what to do."

"It's just weird. These coordinates he left us-" Sam paused, pointing at the folded map. "-This Blackwater Ridge."

Dean's raised his brows together. "What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods."

Frowning, Hazel pulled her hands away from Dean's and she turned to face Sam and the map. She hung over the seat as Dean's lingering eyes moved from the road focused on her bum. Furrowing her brows together, she looked at the woods. "Wow... Literally just woods."

"Yeah."

With his free hand, Dean lightly caressed Hazel's backside. "Hey, that's pretty distracting." He purred. She let out a squeal when the car jerked to the right, causing Dean's eyes to snap back on the road.

"Dean! Eyes on the road!" Sam scolded.

Blushing, Hazel sat back in the seat as Sam turned his nose up in disgust. He was never going to get used to Hazel and Dean's flirting…

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked.

 **…**

Flashback

Cramped around the small table, Hazel, Bobby, John, Dean and Sam all stared at the multicolored board game before them. Candyland. Despite Dean and Sam's protests, nine-year-old Hazel had managed to rope the two adults into playing the game by using her big doe eyes and fluttering her lengthy lashes. And in turn, John and Bobby had made a ten-year-old Sam and a fourteen-year-old Dean participate.

Due to the fact the game only had four counters, Hazel had found a pink paper-clip which was going to be used as a counter. Hazel had claimed the red figure, Mr. John was blue, Mr. Bobby was green, Sammy was yellow while Dean was the pink paper-clip, something he wasn't too happy about.

"Do we really have to play this, dad?" Dean groaned.

Glancing at his eldest son, John rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he wanted to play the children's board game either, but one look at Hazel's doe eyes and he had said yes. Damn those big doe eyes!

"Yes, Dean. Now, who wants to go first?"

The small girl quickly jumped up from her seat, waving her hand in the air frantically. "Me! Me! Me! Can I go first, please Mr. John?"

Chuckling, John ruffled the girl's hair. "Sure, honey."

Eagerly, his long-term foster daughter picked up one of the cards that were topped with… Muffins? As her eyes scanned across the card, her lips formed into a pout. "What's wrong, kiddo?" Bobby asked, chuckling as he took in Dean and Sam's moody expressions as the small girl placed the card at the bottom of the pile.

"I have to go back to the start, but I've just started." She frowned.

Dean let out a snort. "Ha!" He teased playfully as Hazel turned to John. Fluttering her long eyelashes, Hazel's brown iris' met John's. "Can I have a do-over go, please Mr. John?"

Snorting, Bobby leaned forward to sip his beer when John hesitated. "Okay, but only this one time-" John began, but was cut off by Dean.

"What? That's not fair!" The teenager protested.

Sammy nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Glancing between the two boys, Bobby rolled his eyes. "Idgits."

"Dean, Sam, she's nine." John reminded them, rolling his eyes playfully as Hazel absent-mindedly turned over a card. Her lips curled into a gleeful smile as she moved forward six spaces.

The two men and two kids in the room couldn't help but appreciate the wide smile that spread across Hazel's features. Hazel had been living with the Winchesters for about a year now, and she had truly come out of her shell. When she had first arrived at their house, she hadn't uttered a word, she had locked herself in her room and did everything she could to stay away from Dean, Sam and John. How times had changed.

As Bobby picked up a muffin topped card, John's gaze lingered on the small girl. If Mary was still with them, no doubt she'd love the little girl. As much as she loved her two sons, John knew Mary had always wanted a daughter. And after Sammy was at least a year, they had planned to try for another child.

"Dammit!"

John was snapped out of his thoughts when Bobby threw the muffin topped card on the table. Grumbling to himself, Bobby didn't move his counter. "The damn game won't let me move forward!"

All the children erupted into giggles as Bobby crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner. As Sam picked up a card, John couldn't help but be grateful for all he had. A hunter's life was often a lonely one. And although he lost his wife, he had his sons, Bobby and little Hazel.

End of flashback.

 **…**

Staring at the 3D map of the national forest, Hazel arched a brow as she absent-mindedly ran her fingers along the forest trail that lead to Blackwater Ridge. Beside her, Sam also looked down at the map, while Dean stood on the opposite side of the room, eyeing the decorations. The Ranger station was pretty much full of framed photographs and small displays, and as the Ranger was out, they had a little time to look around and check out the map.

Pointing to the map, Sam glanced at Hazel. "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

As Hazel furrowed her brows together, Dean marvelled at a picture on the wall. Before the sultry brunette could respond, Dean's voice cut her off. "Guys, check out the size of this freaking bear!"

In synch, the two spun around to see Dean still looking at a framed photograph on the wall. Rolling her eyes playfully, Hazel walked across the room and stood by Dean's side as Sammy followed. As she reached Dean's side, he intertwined their fingers together, pulling her closer.

Turning to the photo, Hazel grimaced. An average sized man was standing behind a dead, large bear. Frowning at the photo, Hazel narrowed her eyes. She would never understand how and why people got pleasure out of killing an animal and using them as some sort of sick trophy.

Sam's eyes scanned over the photo for a minute before getting back to the subject. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area."

"It's no nature hike." Hazel mumbled, leaning against Dean's side as her eyes scanned the other decorations. Photographs of scenery and nature, framed paperwork and all sorts hung along the wooden walls.

The three were so distracted, they didn't notice the forest Ranger they had been waiting for, walking up behind them. "You guys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?"

Jumping, the three whirled around to face Ranger Wilkinson, who had his hands on his hips. Letting out a laugh, Hazel covered. "Oh god no, sir. We're actually environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Hazel smiled.

The man nodded, convinced by Hazel.

"Recycle, man." Dean chimed, raising a fist as he grinned.

Hazel mentally face-palmed as the Ranger narrowed his eyes. Realization flooded over his features. "Bull."

As Sam's eyes flickered to Dean, Hazel cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

For a moment, Dean considered. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger-" He paused to check the Ranger's nametag. "-Wilkinson."

Nodding, his eyes travelled between the three. "Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing person now, is it?"

Hazel shook her head. "No, Ranger Wilkinson."

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

Taking a step forward, Dean absent-mindedly pulled Hazel closer to his side, his fingers tracing her hipbone through her shirt. "We will. Well, that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

Snorting, the Ranger shook his head. "That is putting it mildly."

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

For a moment, the Ranger hesitated as Dean raised his brows.

 **…**

Clutching the piece of paper in his hand, Dean laughed as they exited the Ranger station. Noticing the looks they were receiving from the Rangers entering the station, Hazel elbowed Dean gently. Instead of snapping at the brunette, Dean simply sent her a smirk. Glancing at Sam in the corner of her eye, Hazel frowned. Clearly something was bothering the younger brother, other than Jessica's death of course.

"Sam, you okay?"

For a moment, Sam didn't answer. After a moment of hesitation, Sam turned his head in their direction. "Are you cruising for a threesome hookup or something?"

Hazel raised a brow in surprise. "Woah… Where did that come from?"

As Hazel stared at Sam in suprise, Dean failed to cover his laughter. "W-What?" Dean choked out, laughing as he shook his head in amusement.

However, Dean's amusement was soon silenced by a sharp elbow to the rib. Sam rolled his eyes as they neared the Impala. "The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

Sam stopped for a minute. With furrowed brows, he turned to his brother. "What?"

The older brother failed to hide his surprise as he raised his brows. "Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now."

As Hazel climbed into the front seat, Sam grumpily climbed into the back, sending Hazel a half-hearted bitch-face. The brunette was immediately welcomed by the smell of freshly cleaned leather.

When Sam slammed the car door, Dean's brows furrowed as he shook his head. "Really?"

 **…**

Looking up at the rather nice house, Hazel arched a brow. It was the typical house you'd see in movies. But not the romance movies, the sort where a serial killing, innocent looking, housewife lived. Hazel had never been a fan of the whole 'apple-pie' life as Dean called it. She didn't like manicured lawns or the ' _Honey, I'm home's_ ', she liked how her life was. It wasn't perfect, going from motel to motel, nor was fighting demons and monsters, but if they didn't do it, who would? It was their duty.

As Dean and Sam squabbled about who would ring the doorbell, Hazel rolled her eyes and pressed the doorbell, causing the two brothers to turn to her. Glancing at them, Hazel smirked. "There. None of you had to press it, happy?"

The two didn't have time to reply when the door swung open, revealing a petite woman stood behind a door screen. This must have been Haley Collins. Although Hazel couldn't quite see her properly through the screen, she looked quite pretty.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam and Hazel, we're, ah, we're Rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean introduced.

The woman behind the screen hesitated for a moment. Shuffling on the spot, she frowned. "Lemme' see some ID."

Smart woman, Hazel could admire that. Before Dean had chance too, Hazel pulled out her fake ID and held it to the screen. Giving the card a once over, Haley smiled at Hazel before opening the door. "Come on in."

As Hazel caught sight of the brunette, she couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. Haley had long ebony hair, pale skin, dark eyes and a slim figure. It seemed that only Dean and Sam caught notice of how Haley's eyes ran up and down Hazel's figure.

"Thanks." Hazel replied.

As she swung the door open further, her eyes caught the Impala that was parked outside her house. Turning to Hazel, she smiled flirtatiously. "That yours?"

All three turned to see what she was looking at. Whirling back round, Hazel shook her head, smiling. "The Impala? That's my boyfriends." Hazel replied, nodding at Dean who smirked.

The flirtatious smile dropped immediately, causing Dean to quirk a brow. Was Haley, a rather attractive woman, flirting with his beautiful girlfriend? Dean didn't know if to be pissed, jealous or aroused. He opted to go for the last option.

"Oh. Nice car." Haley deadpanned.

As Dean awkwardly nodded, Haley turned to lead Hazel, Dean and Sam into the kitchen. As they walked through the door, Dean turned his head to exchange glances with Sam, who looked equally baffled. Haley led Hazel into the dining room, rather closely if Dean said so himself, while Dean and Sam followed.

In the kitchen, a teenager was sitting at a table, scrolling on his laptop. Clearing his throat, Sam spoke up. "So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?"

The three stood awkwardly in the dining room as Haley came out the kitchen and began placing clean dishes on the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos-we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

Sam frowned. "Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." He suggested.

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

Wrapping an arm around Hazel's waist, which caught Haley's eye, Dean took a step towards the brunette. "Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" He suggested.

"He wouldn't do that." The trio's gazes snapped over to the teen who was on his laptop.

As Dean eyed the young boy, Ben awkwardly looked away, embarrassed by his small outburst. Silence took over the small room as Haley cleared her throat. Placing dishes on the table, she frowned. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

Nodding, Hazel moved from Dean's side. "Would you mind if I saw the picture's he sent?"

The girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

On her own laptop, Hayley pulled up some pictures of a young guy in a tent. "That's Tommy." She replied before clicking twice. The picture moved on to a video as Haley pressed play. " _Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow._ "

Hazel felt her blood run cold when she spotted a faint shadow flickering past, it seemed that Sam noticed it as well. "Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean informed Hayley.

Nodding, she ran a hand through her dark locks. "Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

Hazel nodded. "We know how you feel."

Looking up from the computer, Sam nodded. "Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?"

"Sure."

 **…**

With her legs crossed, Hazel shuffled uncomfortably as she looked around the rather rough bar. Hazel had never really liked the sort of bars Dean chose, they were always full of bearded bikers, coarse waitresses with low-cut tops and cheap alcohol. She would never understand why Dean chose these bars, but she had never protested. She wasn't too bothered. They didn't usually stay too long in the bars, they usually researched a little while, had a drink then left.

As the sound of someone breaking a game of pool echoed around the joint, a waitress walked past, a large tray in her arms as the three took a seat at the cleanest table. Pushing a curly strand behind her ear, Hazel leaned into Dean slightly as Sam sat opposite them, eyeing the bar in equal distaste as Hazel had. "So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found."

Placing John's journal on the table, Sam flicked through it, looking for a certain article as Dean raised a brow. "Any before that?"

Sam pulled out a newspaper article. And judging from the yellow tinted page, ripped edges and smudged ink, Hazel assumed it was relatively old. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the Same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." He confirmed.

Pushing the article aside, Sam pulled his laptop out of his bag as Hazel glanced down at the article, her eyes scanning over the words. It was pretty weird, eight people vanishing in the same year. That was not the work of a grizzly bear for sure.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam informed the two, logging into his laptop. Turning the screen to the two, Sam already had a window open. It was Tommy's video; the one Haley had showed them. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

He pulled up the video and goes through the three frames at the video one at a time. As he did, a shadow crossed the back of the tent from behind Tommy. Dean's eyebrows raised as he leaned closer. "Do it again."

Sam repeated the frame. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second."

"Whatever it is, it can move fast." Hazel confirmed everyone's thoughts.

Slinging one arm around Hazel, Dean hit Sam on the arm with his free hand. Sam looked up, glaring at his brother who smirked. "Told you something weird was going on." Dean bragged causing Hazel to grin and shake her head.

Sam just nodded, rolling his eyes. "Yeah."

Turning to her boyfriend, Hazel took her lower lip between her teeth. "Don't get cocky, Mr. Winchester." Dean smirked at her, his eyes glazing over.

Scoffing at this, Hazel shook her head. "Really? I say Mr. Winchester and you get turned on? Damn I'm irresistible." Hazel teased.

Dean chuckled, however, before he could reply, Sam grimaced. "Guys!" He closed the laptop. "I got one more thing." He continued, handing over another newspaper article. Taking the newspaper from Sam's hands, Hazel's eyes scanned over the smudged lettering.

"In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive." She summarized.

1959… The man could still be alive. He'd be in his late 50's to 60's, maybe a bit older, it depended on how old he was during the supposed grizzly attack.

"Is there a name?"

Hazel looked down at the article before nodding.

 **…**

Standing in the dark house, Hazel looked at Mr. Shaw, the man from the article. He must have been in his late sixties and didn't seem too pleased that Dean, Sam and Hazel had shown up at his house. A homemade cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Look, Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a-"

Sam quickly interrupted, mid-sentence. "Grizzly? That's what attacked them?"

Nodding, he took a puff of the cigarette, taking time to rest it between his lips before taking it out and holding it between his fingers.

As the thick smell of smoke filled the room, Hazel tried not to cough when Dean spoke up. "The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?"

For a moment, he tensed, his eyes flashing with fear as he recalled what had happened to his parents and the similarities between the others that went missing that year. When Shaw didn't reply, Dean continued. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Once again, Shaw didn't reply. He twisted the lit cigarette around in his fingers, being mindful not to burn himself. "We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

Finally, after a moment of hesitation, Shaw spoke up. "I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." He sat down, pushing the cigarette butt against the ash tray, leaving it to go out on its own. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did." He insisted.

Frowning, Hazel took a seat opposite him, her doe eyes soft. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

A shiver ran down his spine as he thought back to the flash he had seen, the sound it had made… It defiantly wasn't no grizzly, not that the cops would listen. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like... No man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?"

Sam's question received a swift nod.

"Did it get inside your tent, then?" Hazel continued, arching a brow as Shaw frowned.

This time, he shook his head. "It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

A shiver ran down Hazel's spine at the thought… "It killed them?" Sam asked.

Yet again, he shook his head. "Dragged them off into the night. Why it left me alive... Been asking myself that ever since."

For a moment, the three had no idea what to say. Noticing this, Shaw hands trailed towards his collar. "Did leave me this, though."

Slowly, he unbuttoned his shirt collar to reveal three, long scars puckering his neck. The long scars looked as if they had been done with nails, but not normal nails. There were countless amounts of creatures who could have left those marks and fitted with his description. It wouldn't be easy to narrow it down.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

 **…**

With her arm hooked through Dean's, Hazel walked between the two brothers, her features screwed up in concentration as she tried to draw up all the possible creatures it could have been. It wasn't an easy thing to do, bearing in mind there were many supernatural creatures, some that hadn't even been discovered yet.

As they neared their shared hotel room, Dean turned to the two. "Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." He pointed out.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam confirmed.

Dean let out a snort, causing Hazel to snap out of her daydream. "Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." He sniggered, causing a giggle to erupt from Hazel's throat. Dean smirked at this.

"Shut up. So what do you think?" He asked the two.

Hazel bit her lower lip. "The claws, the speed that it moves... Could be a skinwalker, maybe even a black dog." She pointed out.

Nodding, Dean pulled her closer. "Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's _corporeal_. Which means we can kill it."

 **…**

As Hazel sat in the front of the Impala, tapping her fingers against the leather patiently, Dean opened the weapon box in the trunk, propping it open with one of the many shotguns they owned. He began to shove some of the guns into the duffel bag as Sam leaned in, frowning.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there."

Dean scoffed. "Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah."

Raising his brows in surprise, Dean's lips parted slightly in shock. Sam really wasn't coping well, as much as the younger brother tried to pretend he was okay, it was evident that he wasn't. "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna' just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

With that he picked up the duffel bag, pushing the shotgun that had been propping the weapon box open, back in.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam snapped, slamming the weapon box and trunk shut, almost catching Dean's fingers in the process.

It seemed his little brothers rant wasn't other yet as he scowled. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Sending his brother yet another disbelieving look, Dean was speechless. And Dean Winchester was never speechless… "What?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

With that, he threw the duffel bag at Sam and walked towards the Impala. As he climbed into the front seat, Sam stared after him.

 **…**

Humming along to the music, Hazel unsuccessfully tried to ease the tension in the car. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused it, but she decided against asking them, fearing it would only make the situation worse. Glancing at Sam through the mirror, Hazel smiled. For a change, Dean had allowed Hazel to turn the radio on rather than listening to his cassette tapes.

"Sammy. Come on. You love this song."

The younger brother looked up, his gray eyes meeting hers. "I hate this song."

Hazel's lips formed into an 'o' shape as she turned to Dean. "Oh! It's you who loves this song!" She exclaimed in realization as Dean's head snapped in her direction.

"What! I don't like this song." He protested as the hideous pop song echoed through the speakers.

Smirking, she shook her head. "Yes you do… Remember, you asked me to buy the cassette tape for you as you were too embarrassed to buy it for yourself- Ow!" Hazel was cut off by Dean pinching her leg.

Sam snickered, looking out the window as Dean switched the station off and pressed play, allowing his cassette tape to play. "Look cherrypie, I have no idea what you're on about."

"Sure, Dean. Sure."

 **…**

Opening the passenger door, Hazel stepped out the Impala, pushing her sunglasses over her eyes in an attempt to block the sun out. As she stretched her numb legs, Dean and Sam followed in pursuit, stepping out the car as Haley, her brother Ben and a tall blond man turned to stare at them. As Sam pulled the duffel bag from the back seat of the Impala, Hazel and Dean headed over to the three.

"You guys got room for three more?"

Furrowing her brows together, the brunette placed her hands on her hips. It was clear to Hazel that Haley had expected them to try and stop her. "Wait, you want to come with us?"

Before she could continue, the tall blond stepped forward, his stance tense as he narrowed his eyes. He allowed his eyes to scan the pretty girl before her two companions. They were hardly dressed like they were going hiking… "Who are these guys?"

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley informed the man, turning to face him before sending a small smile to Hazel.

Ignoring the man, Sam strolled past him, holding the duffel bag as Roy scoffed, eyeing Dean and Hazel. "You're Rangers?"

"That's right." Dean retorted. Hazel could practically smell the testosterone firing between Dean and Roy. Cue the battle for dominance…

Quickly cutting in before Dean could say something to offend Roy and get them kicked out of the search party, Hazel narrowed her eyes. "Can a girl not be a ranger, huh, huh?" She snapped.

Nodding, Haley allowed her gaze to linger on Hazel. Unlike Dean and Sam, she was wearing faded blue, high-waisted shorts, a jewel-neck white shirt, a pair of brown hiking boots and a faded plaid over-shirt, which she had tied around her waist and had originally belonged to Dean. Her curly locks were pulled into a knot bun, while for makeup she was only wearing a light tinted moisturizer. The shorts showed off her long, shapely legs while her shirt highlighted her petite waist. She looked beautiful. Haley suddenly felt self-conscious in her old gym shorts, a baggy top and mucky hiking boots…

Narrowing his eyes at Dean, who was sniggering, Roy took a step forward. "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam, who was standing ahead of the group, turned back to see what all the commotion was about. Hazel tensed when Dean narrowed his eyes, irritated by the man. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."

Before he could start something, Hazel slipped her arm through his and tugged them forward. With that, the two walked past Sam, indicating the group that they were setting off then and there.

Shaking his head, Roy frowned. "What! No, that's not what I mean… You guys seem a little too… Pretty, to be rangers." He replied, glancing between the two good-looking men and tall brunette.

Peering at Dean, Haley scoffed. He was wearing heavy jeans, biker boots and a shirt. He hardly looked like he was going to go hiking… "And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

Glancing down at himself, Dean shrugged. "He doesn't do shorts." Hazel replied. It was pretty apparent why he didn't do shorts, clearly it was because of his bow legs, not that he'd ever admit he was insecure of them.

Nodding, Haley allowed her gaze to linger on Hazel. Unlike Dean and Sam, she was wearing faded blue, high-waisted shorts, a jewel neck, faded red top with sleeves rolled up to her upper arm and a pair of brown hiking boots. Her curly locks were pulled into a knot bun, while for makeup she was only wearing a light tinted moisturizer. The shorts showed off her long, shapely legs while her shirt highlighted her petite waist. She looked beautiful. Haley suddenly felt self-conscious in her old gym shorts, a baggy top and mucky hiking boots…

Narrowing his eyes at Dean, who was sniggering, Roy took a step forward. "What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam, who was standing ahead of the group, turned back to see what all the commotion was about. Hazel tensed when Dean narrowed his eyes, irritated by the man. "Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all."

Before he could start something, Hazel slipped her arm through his and tugged them forward. With that, the two walked past Sam, indicating the group that they were setting off then and there.

* * *

 _Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the support you guys are sending! I am enjoying writing this so much! If you guys have any questions, feel free to comment them and I can answer them in the next chapter! Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!_

 _In response to;_

 _Bookwriter1234567; Mia will only appear in memories, hallucinations and AU episodes (Eg; the episode in season two with the Jinn)._

 _OllieOllieOxinAg; Yes, my intention was to kill Mia. Originally, I had planned on Hazel simply having a miscarriage but changed my mind last minute. Mia will not be brought back, she will appear in hallucinations, memories and AU episodes (Eg; the episode in season two with the Jinn). The reason for giving Hazel and Dean a baby was to build up character development while highlighting the fact that hunters can't have a normal life. It will be something that will constantly play on their mind even after they think everything bad is over:)_

 _Kaitlyn; I'm glad you're enjoying it! And awe, I got a little emotional editing it, haha. I completely agree, I think Dean is honestly the most complex character I've wrote. I hate when people portray Dean as the romantic shy guy, which he isn't. Hazel will be a little reluctant with Castiel at the beginning. She will question what the angels stand for, allowing her innocent daughter to be killed by demons. But she will soon learn that it isn't Castiel's fault and the two will form a very close bond. There will be a lot of Dean/Mia/Hazel scenes, that I can promise you! Mia will not be brought back, she will appear in hallucinations, memories and AU episodes (Eg; the episode in season two with the Jinn)._

 _Elvira Silver; I haven't actually decided yet. It will definitely be in the first half of season one. Hazel's powers will be explained soon also_.

* * *

 **If you want to see another chapter, please review**


	6. s i x

**1X02 Wendigo; P2**

 **Hazel Argent played by Nina Dobrev**

Thick, dark sunglasses rested over a pair of tired, doe orbs as six figures made their way up the forest trail of Blackwater Ridge. Huffing, Hazel's nose crinkled in disgust as she stepped over yet _another_ muddy puddle. It was evident the curvaceous brunette wasn't particularly enjoying the hiking trip. Noticing this, Dean snorted in amusement. His smirk widened when she rolled her eyes at him through the sunglasses. Hazel had to admit, if it wasn't for the unknown, supernatural creature lurking within the forest, she would have described Blackwater Ridge as a tranquil paradise. But was the pretty view really worth trudging up steep hills and ruining her boots? Hell no. Due to the fact that herself and Dean had always had to travel light, Hazel didn't have that many pairs of shoes... If she ruined these shoes, it would mean Hazel would be down to three pairs of shoes; her high heels, her normal heeled boots and a pair of converse.

As she tucked a stray, thin curl behind her ear, she let out a huff as another, larger curl fell out of her knot bun. Hazel pushed the lock behind her ear before taking a glance around. Roy, who seemed to be trying way too hard to be the 'alpha male', had taken the lead of the search party. Behind him was Dean, then Hazel and Haley, who were side by side, then Ben, who was panting heavily, clearly out of breath and then Sam, who had taken up the rear.

Inaudible, dominant chatter travelled between Dean and Roy, causing Hazel to frown. However, before she could interrupt and make sure Dean didn't do anything which would get their cover blown, she noticed how Haley's body language practically screamed how anxious she was. The brunette's palms were clenched by her side, turning white as she gnarled on her lower lip. "You okay?"

Jumping at the sound of Hazel's smooth voice, the brunette turned to her. "Yeah. I was just want to find Tommy…" She admitted.

Nodding understandingly, Hazel pushed her sunglasses up, stopping them from sliding down her nose. "We will."

Comforted by her words, Haley smiled. A silence travelled between them as the two embraced the peaceful nature around them. However, their silence was cut off by Roy and Dean. "Roy, you said you did a little hunting."

The two girls walked a little faster. It seemed both herself and Haley were worried about the two arguing. But then again, who could blame Haley? She wanted to find her cousin, and the douchbags- yes, Hazel just called her own boyfriend a douchbag- in front of them, were too concerned on arguing over masculinity. Hazel snorted at the thought. Men. "Yeah, more than a little." Roy responded, smirking.

Dean let out a snort, glancing at Hazel, who was almost by his side. "Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

It was evident that Roy's patience was wearing thin with Dean. Walking ahead of him, Dean smirked. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean jibbed. However, Roy's eyes dropped to the ground as he grabbed Dean's collar. Hazel immediately jumped forward.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean snapped, his voice calm, yet his emerald eyes irritated as Roy let go off him.

The whole group had now turned to the two men, noticing the commotion. Reaching to the side, Roy picked up a random stick, and rather smugly, he poked it into the grass only to have it snatched up by a large bear trap. Hazel's eyes widened as she looked at the trap, grabbing Dean's arm. He nearly lost his damn foot and Roy was practically bragging, almost amused by the situation. Haley rolled her eyes as Roy chuckled.

Leaving the stick poking in the bear trap for a moment, Roy smirked. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger."

With that, he dropped the stick from the trap, leaving it closed before taking the lead. Hazel, Haley, Sam and Ben were all stood behind Dean. Turning back to the group, Dean grinned sheepishly. "It's a bear trap."

Rolling her eyes, Hazel leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. Dean whined when she pulled away, causing her to roll her eyes playfully. "My stupid boyfriend."

 **...**

Leaning against Dean slightly, Hazel looked ahead at Roy, who was practically speed walking through the grass. Rolling her eyes, Hazel turned to Dean.

"Dean."

"Mmmm."

"Do you think we'll find John?"

Immediately, he looked down, his eyes meeting hers. Hazel's features oozed confusion as Dean frowned. Leaning down, he peppered a quick yet sweet kiss to her head. "I do, cherrypie."

Satisfied with the answer, Hazel nodded. It was obvious she felt guilty. After losing Mia, John had decided to go off on his own, not only for Dean and Hazel to have some alone time together, but to mourn the death of his granddaughter without eyes on him. Much like his son, John could be a cold man. He didn't like to express his feelings in case he looked 'weak'. And it was no secret that he was afraid of feeling for others. Ether since Mary, John had distanced himself and tried to feel as little as possible. The only love he held was for Sammy, Dean, Hazel, his old good friend Bobby and Mia; his sweet granddaughter who had reminded him of Mary.

As Dean was about to tell Hazel something stupid yet sweet, Haley came up beside them, her brows furrowed in concentration as she frowned. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers." She accused, placing her hands on her hips, stopping the two from walking any further. "So who the hell are you guys?"

Ben walked past the three, catching up to Roy as Sam hesitated. The younger brother sent Dean a look, who nodded. With that, Sam knew his older brother wanted him to walk on. For a moment, they all watched him catch up with Ben and Roy, leaving Dean, Hazel and Haley to talk.

When the coast was clear, Dean hesitated for a moment. "Hazel's my girlfriend. Sam and I are brothers and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat."

For a moment, Hazel was silent. Did Dean Winchester just tell the truth? Had hell frozen over? Probably.

"Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?" Haley demanded.

Cutting in, Hazel frowned. "Look, we're sorry we didn't tell you. It's just, not everyone would take it as well as you have… So, are we okay?" Hazel asked, pushing her sunglasses off as her doe orbs met Haley's.

A pause.

"Yeah, okay."

Sending her a small smile, Hazel looked at Dean, who was digging through their shared duffel bag, as it was his turn to carry it. "And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?" He claimed, pulling out a huge bag of peanut M&M's, making Hazel giggle.

Smirking at Hazel, Dean popped an M&M in her mouth before the two hiked on. Haley waited a moment before following them as Hazel was now trying to catch Dean's M&M's in her mouth, dropping them accidently in the process. "Stop wasting them!" Dean whined as Hazel giggled.

 **...**

With Dean's M&M's now firmly stuffed in the duffel bag, Hazel pouted. She'd been cut off! Yes, cut off! Dean had refused to give her any more peanut M&M's as she had kept dropping them. Pouting, Hazel turned away, causing Dean to scoff. "Really? Is this because you can't catch M&M's like I can?" Dean smirked.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw and catch them like a snake." Hazel snapped back, making him laugh.

The angelic sound caused a grin to rise on Hazel's features. Currently, Roy was leading the group, followed by Sam, Ben and Haley and Dean and Hazel; who were all taking up the rear. Pausing, Roy put his hands on his hips as the search party all stopped behind him. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam, who was almost as agitated as Dean towards Roy, headed past him. "What coordinates are we at?"

Glancing at him, Roy pulled out a GPS. It took a moment, but the coordinates eventually came up. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Heading towards Hazel and Dean, Sam looked between them. It was quiet. Too quiet. The nature they had heard on the way was completely gone. It was sinisterly silent… "You hear that?" Dean asked the two.

"Yeah. Not even crickets" Sam retorted causing Hazel to shake her head.

With her sunglasses back on, she frowned. "When we were heading up here, we could hear the birds, crickets, even the wind. How can it just go-" She snapped her fingers together. "Like that."

Looking around, Hazel tensed. She wasn't easily scared, after all, she did work in the hunting business, but it was almost as if they were being watched. It was rather uneasing. "I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy announced, causing the three to turn to him.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam informed him, frowning as Roy snorted.

Shaking his head, Roy scoffed. "That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

He waved his gun around mockingly before pushing between Hazel and Sam to take the lead. Sam narrowed his eyes at the gesture. "Hey!" Before Sam could lunge for the man, Hazel grabbed his arm. "He isn't worth it, Sammy." She whispered, glancing at Dean, who also looked as if he was about to smash the headlights out of Roy.

Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded, causing Hazel to smile and lean up. Gently, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "All right, everybody stays together. Let's go." Dean called out as they continued walking.

 **...**

Looking down at the huge rock, Hazel leaned against Sam, peering up at him. "I know this isn't easy for you, Sammy… But, I just want you to know, that if you ever want to talk about anything or want me to do anything to help, I'm here."

Sam's bulky body tensed for a moment before his gray eyes met hers. "There is one thing you can do."

Nodding, Hazel smiled. "Anything."

"You can contact the dead and take their pain, right? You can contact Jess, make sure she's not in pain. You can help her find peace if she doesn't have it already."

The smile dropped from her features. She had tried to seek out Jessica Moore, but she couldn't reach the blonde. It was strange, not all spirits wanted to find peace, but Hazel could force them to talk to her, giving her the chance to convince them to find peace. And the weird thing was, Jessica Moore wasn't anywhere. Hazel had no idea where she was. Even if Jessica was in Hell, or heaven if it existed, Hazel still would have been able to contact her... Hazel suspected it had something to do with the demon that killed Jessica and Mary Winchester..."Sammy…" Before she could continue, she was cut off by Roy.

"Haley! Over here!"

Immediately, the brunette ran towards Roy's voice, followed closely by Dean, Sam, Hazel and Ben. The sight before them caused all of them to halt. Tents were shredded to pieces, blood covering every piece of cloth while their supplies were scattered around.

"Oh my God."

Roy bent over, eyeing the torn fabric. "Looks like a grizzly."

From Dean's side, Hazel almost scoffed. This was no grizzly attack. Looking around the camp, Haley frowned in concern. "Tommy?"

Pausing, she took off her backpack and went further within the campsite. "Tommy!"

As Sam hushed the shouting woman, Hazel's eyes scanned the tree's warily as the feeling of being watched returned… However, Sam's attempt to quiet Haley was unsuccessful as she continued to shout, attracting whatever was out there. "Tommy!"

"Shh-hh-hh!"

Turning to Sam, Haley frowned. "Why?"

Looking around the tree's, Hazel frowned, her voice quiet. "Something might still be out there." She warned.

Immediately, Haley tensed, stepping towards Hazel as Dean called them over. "Sam! Hazel!"

Going over to Dean, the two knelt beside him. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." After exchanging glances, the three stood up. "This definitely isn't a skinwalker or even a black dog…"

Looking around the camp for further clues, Hazel was distracted by Haley's cry. Bolting around, she spotted Hazel clutching a satellite cell phone. It was caked in a layer of thick blood, the screen was smashed, the back was open and the batteries missing… Crouching besides Haley, Hazel frowned. "Hey… This doesn't mean he's dead, Haley."

Turning to Hazel, the crying brunette frowned. However, before she could even respond, a cry for help caught their attention. "Help! Help!"

A shiver ran down Hazel's spine as she followed everyone in the direction of the voice, despite her better judgment. Something seemed wrong… Leaving the bags behind, the group scanned the trees for any signs of Tommy and his group or any other people. "Help! Somebody!"

When no one was discovered, Haley frowned. "It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?"

Realization flooded over Hazel as she turned to the group, her eyes wide. Unnatural speed and strength, the sharp claws, the voice manipulation, the missing people, it could only be one thing: a wendigo. "We need to get back to the camp. Now!" Before they could even protest, Hazel ran back, only to find all the supplies missing.

"Our packs!" Haley cried as Sam, Dean and Hazel exchanged glances. They had all realized what it was.

Shaking his head, Roy scowled. "So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

Frowning, Haley ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam frowned.

Turning to Sam, Roy rolled his eyes, raising his voice in frustration. "You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear."

Hazel's breath hitched when she saw Sam's face. He was not dealing with his emotions, meaning he was a ticking time bomb. And if Roy pushed Sam a little further…

Thankfully for Hazel, Sam headed past the man and stood beside Dean and the brunette.

"I need to speak with you two. In private."

With that, the three headed towards the corner of the ruined camp that had belonged to Tommy and his friends. "Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam insisted as Dean handed the precious journal to Dean.

The younger sibling flipped through it, in till he found the page he was looking for. "All right, check that out."

Hazel leaned in closer as Sam pointed at a First Nations-style drawing of a figure. "Oh come on, wendigoes are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean insisted. However, Hazel could tell her boyfriend was trying to convince himself it wasn't the messed up creatures that ate human flesh.

"Dean… It has to be. The unhuman speed and strength, the claws, the way it mimics a human voice, the missing campers and the intelligence. What else could it be?"

For a moment, he was silent. "Great."

Pulling the pistol out of his sheath, he scowled. "Well then this is useless."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment, he simply handed the journal back and headed past Dean, stopping for a moment. "We gotta get these people to safety."  
There was no way they'd be able to take on wendigoes without any gear or even the right equipment. Wendigoes were difficulty creatures to kill or even harm. There are few possibilities to defeat them during the day, but it was almost impossible to defeat them at night, since it was their favorite period to hunt. The only thing that the hunters were aware of that would kill a wendigo was burning them to death. The only protection against wendigoes was special Anasazi symbols drawn in protective circles, which kept a wendigo away, much as salt did with demons and ghosts.

 **...**

Standing in front of the group, Sam's eyes scanned across them as Dean and Hazel stood beside him supportively. "All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten... More complicated." Sam announced, causing Haley to step a forward.

Furrowing her brows, partly in frustration, party in confused, Haley frowned. "What?"

Before Sam could even respond to the worried brunette, Roy cut in. "Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." He paused to send a wink in Hazel's direction. However, he didn't get the desired reaction as the brunette sent him a disgusted look.

Her disgust was soon overlooked when she noticed Sam's tense posture. Moving to Dean's side, Hazel's fingertips brushed against his in a worried maner. Noticing this, Dean frowned, intertwining his fingers with her own. "It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." Sam snapped.

Squaring up to Sam, Roy scoffed. "One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

Pulling away from Hazel, Dean stood between them, but kept to the side. "Relax."

The two ignored him. "We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam snapped at Roy.

The older man stepped towards Sam, ignoring Dean as he scoffed. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night." Roy snapped.

Hazel winced at the mention of Mary. Roy was truly adding fuel to a burning fire. "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Sam told him, his voice lowering as his cheeks flushed in anger.

The hunter let out a laugh. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Hazel's eyes widened as Dean pushed Sam, cutting him off. She practically thanked God for Dean's impressive instinct skills. Haley called out for Roy as the two hunters went to Sam's side.

Frowning, Dean met his brother's eyes. "Chill out."

Hazel nodded, pulling Sam into a tight hug. "Sammy, he isn't worth it. Don't let him get the better of you." She whispered soothingly, rubbing his back as he relaxed under her touch.

As she pulled away, Haley cut in. "Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a long pause as Sam looked to the floor in shame. Clearing his throat, Dean placed his hand on Hazel's lower back. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

 **...**

Sitting inside the protection circle, Hazel leaned her head against Dean's shoulder as he boredly poked at the fire with a stick. They had set up their camp before dark, built a fire and Dean had drawn some Anasazi symbols in a circle to prevent the wendigo from crossing. Other than the circle and the roaring fire, they were practically a defensively meal waiting to be snatched up.

Glancing at Roy, who was sat outside the circle sharpening a stick for no apparent reason, Hazel raised a brow. He was the only one outside the circle, opposite herself and Dean, Haley, Sam and Ben sat, awkwardly exchanging small chatter. Peering up at her boyfriend, Hazel frowned. "He's going to get himself killed if he keeps acting like this…" Hazel mumbled lowly.

Tossing the stick in the fire, Dean met her eyes, running his fingers over her warm thighs.

"Hopefully we can prevent that."

Granted, Roy wasn't the nicest man, but he didn't deserve to become the cannibalistic wendigo's own big mac. "Mmm." She agreed quietly, enjoying the way his fingers danced over the smooth skin of her thighs.

"That feels nice." Hazel mumbled. The warmth of the fire was lulling her into a tired, secure state.

Dean chuckled, brushing the pads of his thumbs against the folded material of her shorts. "When we kill this wendigo, I'm going to take you to a nice hotel and then take you on a four-poster bed." Dean whispered, making her giggle.

"Hotel? Who are you and what have you done with Dean Winchester?"

They had always stayed in motels. They were easier to find and hell of a lot cheaper. He just chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to the shell of her ear, something she loved. Tingles spread through her at the romantic action.

Smiling up at him, Hazel sighed. "Apart from the wendigoes and the grade A douchbag over there-" She motioned to Roy who was still sharpening his stick. "-It's pretty romantic out here."

She looked up at the sky. The odd star was seen through the tree leaves, which covered their view. Dean wiggled his brows at her. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Hazel snorted. "Shut up."

He just smirked. "Y'know, I remember when I first realized I liked you." Dean admitted out of the blue.

Arching a brow, she looked up at him in confusion. "Really, when?"

"When you joined the cheerleading team and they all came round for a sleepover." Dean responded cheekily, causing her to snort and laugh at the memory. "John was so shocked." She giggled at the memory.

The older man had come home to find fifteen, giggling girls in his living room, all of them wearing skimpy cheerleading outfits.

"I remember Sammy's face." Dean told her, causing her to giggle louder.

 **...**

 _Flashback_

Crossing her arms over her stomach, Hazel shifted uncomfortably as she watched the sixteen-year-old girls parade around hotel living room, giggling over nothing as Hazel sat on the couch. John was going to kill her. He was actually going to kill her. Literally.

Due to Hazel's begging, John had rented a large hotel penthouse out for them for three months, so Hazel and Sam were able to stay in a school for a while. John and Dean would go on cases, while Sam and Hazel would go to school. And as much as she insisted, John and Dean hadn't let her come on a case yet.

As the cheerleaders routed through Hazel's makeup box, she stood to the side, watching as they screwed their faces up at the lack of makeup. Looking up, one of the cheerleaders, a petite redhead named Sarah, frowned. "Is this all you have?" She questioned, arching a thick brow at the brunette.

The other girls looked at Hazel, waiting for an answer as she flushed and nodded. "Uh. Yeah."

Looking back at the box, Sarah shook her head. "Bull. No one looks like that without make-up!" Sarah exclaimed, turning her nose up at the cheap, drug-store products.

Taylor, the head cheerleader, sent her Hazel a smile. "She's naturally beautiful, Sar'." The brunette insisted.

It was weird. Hazel had seen many movies, in which the head cheerleader was a slutty, blonde bitch who made everyone's life hell. However, upon meeting the dark-skinned girl, Hazel found she was quite nice and not what she had expected. Taylor was noticeably very pretty with dark, coco skin, long 'afro' hair- which Hazel was very envious of, soft features and a short, curvy figure. The rest of the girls on the cheer squad seemed nice, but some were a little… Outspoken.

Sending Taylor a small smile, sixteen-year-old Hazel shifted awkwardly, tugging on the material of her uniform. She didn't quite feel comfortable in the tight uniform. The burgundy uniform had a wide, scoop neck, a short skirt with a pair of small shorts underneath, white trainers and the bottom edges were rimmed with maroon, white and black stripes. Hazel knew John would flip at the amount of skin being shown… He was used to her wearing jeans, tops, flannels and boots.

"Ooh! Who is this cutie?"

Hazel was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Emily, a blonde cheerleader holding up a picture of her, Dean and Sammy. Despite the whole blonde stereotype, Emily was one of the smartest people in the state with an IQ of 146, meaning she was considered a 'genius'. The girl had a scholarship ride to Princeton University and apparently she was going into a doctoral program or something like that. She was hardly the stereotypical blonde cheerleader that was found in films.

Wrinkling her nose up in disgust, Hazel shook her head. "That's Dean, my foster-dad's son, the one beside him is Sammy. The other new person in our grade." She informed them as Taylor's lips lifted into a smile.

"Oh! Sam, isn't he that adorable nerdy guy?"

Hazel could practically hear a seventeen-year-old Sam cheering in the other room. After losing rock, paper, scissors to Sam, Hazel had been forced to try out for the cheer squad and attempt to befriend them, as Sam had a huge crush on Taylor Hendrik, the head cheerleader.

"Yeah."

Before Emily could pipe in how handsome Dean was, the front door swung opened, revealing two shocked men; Dean and John. Dean's jaw dropped in admiration, his eyes scanning the girls' skimpy outfits before they landed on Hazel. Her hour-glass figure looked beautiful in the tight uniform. However, Dean was snapped out of his trance by John.

"Uh… What is going on here?"

The brunette hesitated before skipping to John, fluttering her lashes and widening her doe eyes. "Uh… Mr. John, the cheer squad wanted to come round…" She trailed off nervously, taking in John's annoyed expression.

Her eyes darted to the floor in embarrassment. John sighed, glancing at the girls, who were now tense. "Okay."

Hazel looked up in shock. "Okay?"

He nodded, sending her a small, rare smile. "Have fun, kiddo." With that, he leaned forward, pressed a kiss to Hazel's forehead before turning swiftly.

Dean raised an appreciative brow at Hazel, causing her to giggle. "Dean!" John called out, causing Dean to turn and follow John.

As Hazel turned back to the squad, a mop-haired, lanky seventeen-year-old boy stumbled through the other door. Sammy tripped over his own feet and flushed when he noticed Taylor had watched him trip. "Sammy, you okay?" Hazel asked in concern, cocking her head to the side. As Sam went to reply, the other girls began giggling, causing him to flush more. Somehow, his blush spread down his neck when Taylor scolded the girls and sent Sam a large, toothy smile. "Hi, Sam right?"

He nodded, his jaw gape. "Uh... Uh... Y-Yeah-" Before he could further embarrass himself, Dean burst in, throwing an arm around Sam's shoulder. He nodded at the girls and sent a smirk to Hazel, causing her stomach to turn in a good way. "Ladies."

With that, he quickly shoved his brother out the room. As the two walked away, the squad could hear them bickering.

 _"Why did you do that, Dean?!"_

 _"I was saving your sorry ass from embarrassing yourself, Sammy."_

 _"I had it."_

They heard Dean snort. _"Sure, Sam. Whatever helps you sleep at night."_

* * *

 _Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, I haven't had internet for the past couples of days as I have recently moved house. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update! Feel free to suggest things, like if you want more Mia, Hazel and Dean scenes etc. And feel free to check out my Dean Winchester and Elena Gilbert fanfiction too. Sorry for any mistakes._

* * *

 _In response to;_

 **A bookworm's dream** ; _I love your name by the way and I'm glad you're enjoying the adventure of Hazel and Dean so far! I would love for Hazel and Dean to have more kids, but I'm unsure where that would fit in on the timeline. Time will tell, haha. Thank you for the lovely review._

 **PirateWizardThief** ; _Thank you and poor Bobby wasn't the greatest Candyland player... I quite liked Haley's character, she was pretty annoying at times, but I thought it be a little bit different because lets be honest, the amount of women that fall and flirt for/with Dean is crazy. So I decided to mix it up, which I will also do with Jo if I get that far (as i love Jo's character). Thanks for the lovely review!_

 **newgirl5** ; _I honestly don't know. I would love for Hazel to get the happy ending her and Dean have always wanted, but I'm not sure if having a child is practical for Dean and Hazel. But I'm not entirely sure, perhaps I will give them another child!_

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE AS ME ADDING MORE DEPENDS ON FEEDBACK**


End file.
